Kindle My Heart
by sprinkledwithpearls
Summary: ."I sat here, tucked away in my little asylum, tucked away from the world. It didn't matter if I was alive or dead. Nothing mattered now." Before she was Alice Cullen, she was Mary Alice Brandon. The tragic past of our favorite vampire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Insanity.

What did it really mean? Was I insane? Had I already crossed that line, long ago?

I sat here, tucked away in my little asylum, tucked away from the world. It didn't matter if I was alive or dead. Nothing mattered now.

But I couldn't be insane. They told me I was, each and every one of them. "Mary Alice," they said, "you are a crazy little creature." That's what I was, a creature. I was a disgrace. But, I was not insane.

My nails delved deeper into my already destroyed kneecaps and I hummed to myself to keep from screaming.

"I'm not insane… I'm not insane." I whispered it to out loud, trying to convince myself. But, the tears wouldn't stop. They trickled down my cheeks, splashing the cold cement.

Another vision came. They meant little now. Often, I didn't know the difference between my premonitions and reality. I never knew of the outside world. I was alone, deserted. Stranded. The ominous shadows danced on the brick walls, taunting me. The told me things. They told me that I was mad, and they told me that no one cared. They reminded me quite often.

A piercing cry filled the air. To my surprise, it was my own. The scream bounced of the walls, echoing in my mind. The scream had released it all, tears poured out like a waterfall. I was sobbing now, moaning. I had tried to contain myself, to have some control on my emotions, but I hadn't succeeded. I was no longer in control of myself. Insanity was gnawing at my very flesh, like a starving pack of wolves.

Then I knew it. I, Mary Alice Brandon, was insane.


	2. Over Thinking

**Here's the first chapter. Emmett Lover- I put you in there. Sorry, it's a small character and a kind of rude one, but I didn't know where else to put you. Enjoy. Please review.**

I woke up at the crack of dawn, like I did everyday. Cynthia was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. Sweet, innocent little Cindy… Subconsciously, I toyed my locket that sat upon my neck; the locket Cindy had given me exactly four years ago, on my11th birthday.

As I glided towards the window, I hummed to myself. I pulled open the pastel-colored curtains and let the glorious sunlight come streaming through. I had forgotten about sleeping Cindy, accidentally waking her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Cindy." I apologized. She seemed dazed for a minute, and then had an epiphany.

"Happy birthday, Alice!" She jumped out of bed to hug me. I giggled and thanked my little sister.

"Mary Alice? Cynthia? Time for school!" My stepmother called from the kitchen. I was never very fond of her. My birth mother passed away after having Cindy, who was only two years younger than me, but my father remarried shortly after. I still missed my mama, every day, but I was very thankful to still have my father.

I dressed quickly and helped Cindy pick out a dress, and tied a ribbon in her hair for her. She preferred to wear hers up, but mine always stayed down. I loved my long, dark hair. It was my best quality, and perhaps my only attractive one at that. My height didn't bother me, but everyone else enjoyed using it against me. I ignored them, though; I tried to not care what others thought of me.

Cindy and I entered the kitchen, surrounded by an aroma of fresh muffins my Father must have made. He greeted me, offering a hug.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Papa smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. "I have something special for you…" He pulled out a petite, periwinkle colored box with a bow around it. Eagerly, I took the gift and lifted the lid of the box, to uncover a dainty piece of jewelry.

"It's a charm, for you're locket. A butterfly, because you will always be my little butterfly." Papa explained, and hooked the charm on my locket.

"Papa, I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging him once more. Cindy came over to look at my present.

"Come on kids, it's time for school…" My stepmother tapped her foot impatiently.

"You're right, Claudette. I will see you two after school!" My father said, glancing at the clock. Cindy rolled her eyes, directing her attitude towards our stepmother. Cindy and I grabbed or school bags and headed for the door, munching on our muffins on the way out.

"Bye, Papa!" I called. "Bye, Claudette!" I snickered.

"That's 'mommy' to you, Miss!" She snapped back.

"Sorry, Mommy!" I added sarcastically, and my sister and I started the walk to school, giggling and talking amongst ourselves. I skipped cheerfully along the brick path while Cindy walked, smiling. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally fell and scraped my knee on the yellow pavement.

"Oh well." I sighed, laughing at myself. "There's another scratch."

Cindy and I were some of the first ones to arrive to school. We were chatting in a small patch of grass outside of the building, it was a beautiful day. Suddenly, a group of 3 girls my age approached us.

"Good morning Cynthia. Munchkin- I mean Alice." The tallest, Annabel smirked.

"Annabel…" Cynthia murmured.

"Good morning, Annabel!" I flashed my teeth in a smile. She couldn't bring me down, especially not today. Annabel raised her eyebrows.

"Alice, we have a little… present for you. For your birthday." The one named Yanelle smiled deviously, and shoved a crumpled paper bag in my face. I shrugged and opened it, and something jumped onto my forehead.

"It's a frog!" Cindy gasped.

"Aw, poor little guy. You three scared him to death." I pet the little amphibian, and then released him towards the creek nearby.

"Well, aren't you mad?" Yanelle asked me. "We tricked you!" She gave Annabel and her other friend Sarah a high five.

"No, I'm not mad. You see, you may have tricked me, but actually I am the one who benefits. Now I have the knowledge not to open anything from you guys so close to my face. And also, thanks to you three, I could have just saved a cute little frog. So thank you!" I smiled pleasantly. Annabel, Sarah and Yanelle just stared at me with disgust.

"You're so weird…" Sarah mumbled, and they walked off towards the school building.

Weird… the word echoed in my head. It shouldn't bug me, I decided promptly. Shaking it off, I headed to class with Cindy at my side.

.

I sat in class, listening intently to Mrs. Thompson. Most of the students in my class didn't enjoy math, or school at all, but I liked it very much. It was fun to me, all of the different numbers and how everything always had an answer. Today we were learning about finding the surface area of three-dimensional figures, a simple topic. As I scribbled notes on my leather bound journal, I started to feel odd.

At first I was dizzy, the numbers I had written down turned into strange symbols that looked like a foreign language. Then, my eyelids started fluttering up and down, quicker than blinking. Suddenly, black was the only thing I could see.

Then everything was normal, and I was fine. Nobody had noticed anything, it had only last for three seconds at the most. But what was it that had happened? It was like I was blinded for the shortest time… Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought that this was a sign. As if it was foreshadowing something… Warning me perhaps. But, that was just a small part of my brain. The majority told me that what had just happened was some fluke occurrence, that didn't mean anything. Yes, that was it. It couldn't mean anything. I was just over thinking things, like I always did. My father had always told me that my thoughts were always too ahead of myself, I delved too deep into the littlest situations.

It must have been nothing.

**So what did you think? Please review. PLEASE. The more, the quicker I update. Also, tell me if you sign up for story alerts or add my story to your favorites. Thank you.**

**Please, please review. *****gets down on knees and begs*****.**


	3. White Shadow

**Thank you to those who reviewed: team…Carlisle, AliceCullenFreak, and SignKat. Here is chapter 2! And no, I did not write the song. **

I sat in bed, fiddling with the new charm that hung around my neck, the butterfly. Now my locket was complete. I had a charm for the two most important people in my life. Actually, now that I thought of it, the only two important people in my life. And that was pretty pathetic. But then again, these two people meant everything to me, and I was content with my life. I had a loving father and a wonderful sister. And I had a mama who I knew was watching over me. She was my guardian angel.

How I missed her. I shouldn't, I didn't even remember her, yet I felt like she was still a part of me. The one thing I did remember about her was her laugh. Her care free, enjoyable laugh. Cindy had that laugh, the laugh that I loved.

I hadn't realized it, but a tear escaped from my eye. Thinking about my mama always made me feel melancholy.

"Alice, what is the matter?" Cindy asked from the twin bed next to me.

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "Just thinking about mama."

"Oh." Cindy mouthed. "Alice, you think too much." She mumbled.

"I know." I sighed. Thinking too much wasn't something I could help, though. My mind was a complex universe that even I couldn't understand sometimes. I must have been born with a glitch in my brain, a glitch that made me think too hard.

"Alice, I have a birthday present for you." Cindy announced, lightening the mood.

"Oh, Cindy, you didn't have to buy me anything!" Cindy was already the best gift I could ask for. She understood me, and she was always there for me, as I was for her.

"Well, it isn't a bought gift. Its… it's a song I wrote." She muttered, seeming embarrassed.

"Cindy, you wrote a song for me! Oh my, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given to me!" I hugged her tightly.

"Alice, I haven't even sung it yet." She smiled, yet she still hugged back. I waited patiently, and Cindy began singing.

"As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the tide  
As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun, the earth  
With your heart kindle my heart

Take my heart  
Take my heart  
Kindle it with your heart  
And my heart  
Cannot be  
Kindled without you  
With your heart  
Kindle my heart."

She finished, and anxiously glanced at my face.

Tears streamed down to the bed, soaking my night gown and the cotton covers. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard… sang by the most beautiful voice… Every word was like a shooting star, flashing before my eyes. Her last line still echoed through my head, like bells chiming.

"Cindy…" I struggled for words. "…Thu-Thank you…," Was all I could say.

"Alice, I will always kindle your heart, no matter what. I will always love you, and stand by your side. I'm your sister, and I just thought that a song would be the only way to let me show how much I care."

"Cindy… this truly is the best gift anyone could give me. I could care less about a new dress or a hair bow. And, Cindy, I will always kindle your heart. Always." I vowed. Cindy smile and I hugged her yet another time. I loved her, so much. She was my best friend, and she always would be.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Cindy asked, escaping all of our emotion.

"Your song just made it the best birthday ever." I answered honestly.

"Thank you… Well, those girls at school weren't being very nice at all…" She added with disgust in her voice. I shrugged.

"I don't really care what they say to me, frankly. They can insult me all they want, I won't change who I am for their benefit." Then, the word school reminded me of the strange thing that had happened to me earlier in mathematics.

"Cindy, I was meaning to tell you; the strangest thing happened to me. I was sitting in class, and suddenly I started to feel woozy, and shaky. And then, for about 3 seconds, I couldn't see. I could feel my eyelids fluttering but my sight was gone. It was just black. But, it went back to normal." Cindy stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well… what could it mean?" She finally spoke.

"I don't know… it must be nothing… but… there's something in the very back of my brain, that's telling me that it's not nothing. I don't know… it's like it's warning me…" I shivered a little bit. I had to admit, I was actually afraid. Afraid of… afraid of myself.

"Don't be scared, Alice… Come on, let's go to sleep." Cindy tried to drop the subject.

"Alright." I nodded and snuggled under my covers.

I pondered though; I had too much in my mind to doze yet. It was ridiculous that I was frightened. What was there to fear? I mean, what could possibly be wrong with me? I was normal, just like any other person. Ok, maybe not normal, but close enough. This kind of thing probably happened often… it had to. I couldn't have been the only one. Maybe… Maybe I had just imagined the whole thing. Maybe my mind was just making up stories of its own…. But maybe not.

I drifted into dreamland. ************************************************************************************************************************

I had never had a dream so vivid. No, I corrected myself, nightmare. Everything was so clear. It wasn't the foggy haze my mind was usually produced.

It was green. That was all I saw, at first. But then I recognized it to be the forest here in Biloxi. It was deep in the forest, entirely too deep. And, I was running. That's all I knew of. I didn't know who I was running from, or what. But I got the horrible feeling that I was running for my life.

A twisted branch seemed to come from nowhere, and it tripped me, pulling me down to the ground. I sunk onto my knees. I couldn't see myself, though. This wasn't one of those dreams where you are watching yourself, like a play or a movie. It was like I was actually there. But, I _could_ feel myself. I felt my body trembling with pronounced fear. I pounded the forest floor with all of my strength, and I opened my mouth to scream. But then, suddenly, the leaves around me moved.

And a white shadow dove through them, aiming for my throat.

************************************************************************************************************************

"Alice? Alice! Alice, wake up!" A voice cried frantically. I twisted and turned, and then shot up in my bed.

"Alice! What's wrong! You-you were screaming and crying! And thrashing all around… and, and I couldn't wake you up!" Cindy was breathless.

My face was wet from tears, my eyes foggy.

What had just happened? It was so real… too real. I was running, running from the white figure that had came from the leaves…

Cindy waited for me to get a grip on reality.

"Alice, are you ok?" She spoke as calmly as she could manage. Was I ok? I had just had the scariest nightmare to ever enter my thoughts. What could have brought this on? I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I tried to clear my throat, but my voice was strained, probably from screaming. I tried to speak, again.

"I'm ok…" My voice was a mere whisper.

"What happened… what was your dream?"

"It was chasing me… the white shadow." A chill shot up my spine. Cindy looked alarmed, and came over to comfort me.

"It's not here, Alice. It's just me. I will always stay with you, don't worry." She gave a hesitant smile. "I pinky swear." She held out her pinky. I couldn't help but laugh, though the sound was muffled with tears. My tiny pinky was abnormally small, but I took Cindy's in mine and we squeezed them together. Cindy laughed the lighthearted laugh that reminded me so much of mama.

"I love that laugh." I sighed.

"And I love you, Alice." She smiled warmly.

"I love you too."

"Now, let's sleep, before the sun comes up!" Cindy exclaimed humorously with a glance at the window. I laughed once more, wiping the last tears from my cheeks, and laid back on my fluffy pillow. I tried to shut my eyes, but I couldn't. The image kept on coming back. The forest, the shadow. Instead, I stared at the wall, studying the abstract designs. But they only made it worse. The shapes I saw were not helpful at all. First I saw a tree. Hundreds of trees, that seemed to be moving, swishing past me. Then, I saw a big white glob. Only, it wasn't a glob at all. It was a shadow.

A small voice came from beside me.

"Take my heart, take my heart. Kindle it with your heart. And my heart cannot be kindled without yours…"

And Cindy's voice lulled me into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

**Please review.**

**Next chapter is really – well I don't want to give away any hints. But it's BIG and something you wouldn't expect. That's what I'm trying to do, take Alice's story and make it my own, not the same thing I always read about.**

**So please give me an idea on how I am doing. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I will reply to your review. Kapeesh? Gracias! BTW if anyone knows what movie that song is from I will dedicate the next chapter to you (:**

**~sprinkledwithtwilight**


	4. Gravestone

**This Chapter goes out to AliceCullenFreaK who gave me a lovely review and guess the right movie, A Little Princess. Which by the way is a great movie, sad though. Enjoy. **

The sun came up too quickly, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I probably hadn't, actually, now that I thought about it. My nightmare had kept on haunting me… But now, the morning light shone through out the room, and my fears had almost vanished.

I tip toed out of our quaint room, not wanting to wake Cindy. Cindy who had sang me to sleep last night... she was truly a gift.

I was surprised to see my father awake in the kitchen, reading the paper.

"Good morning Alice. What are you doing up so early on the weekend?" He asked me pleasantly.

I shrugged, "Same as always. If the sun is up, then so am I!"

Papa chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

I flinched. "Uh huh." I lied. No need to worry him. Papa nodded and directed his attention back onto the paper.

As Papa read, I decided to head out for a walk. "I'll be back soon." I told him while walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Papa glanced up. "Just for a walk, I'll stay close." I promised and then walked outside.

The fresh air felt lovely on my skin. I skipped towards the east, knowing exactly where I was headed. I came here often; it was my own personal outlet. No one else knew of this place, as far as I was concerned. The stream bubbled with excitement, and I smiled the familiar sound. Sitting down, I hung my feet just before they touched the rushing water. Papa would probably kill me if he knew where I went, afraid I was going to fall in or something. But, I never did, I was more careful than that. Nothing bad would happen.

I glanced at the flowers growing nearby. Everything was so beautiful, so fresh into bloom. That's why Spring had always been my favorite season. Everything and everyone was so happy, it even seemed as though the wildflowers were smiling at me. Stuck in my daydreams, I didn't realize some leaves rustling to the left of me. My head snapped up. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be my nightmare…

I sighed with relief when a baby bunny emerged from the bush. No creepy shadow lunging for my throat… Surprisingly, the bunny hopped towards me, and I welcomed it to come sit in my lap. The bunny hopped closer to me and I petted it gingerly. I'd never had a wild animal so close to me, and it felt nice, like the rabbit somehow trusted me.

"Hey there, little fellow." I whispered and stroked his silky brown fur. "Your not a white shadow, I shouldn't be afraid of anything… I'm just being silly." I continued. Wait, what was I doing? Talking to animals? As if they could understand me… But, incredibly enough, the little bunny looked like he was listening.

"What are you doing out here, without a mama? She's probably worrying about you…" I shook my head disapprovingly. "I wish I had a mama to worry about me. But, she's up in heaven right now…" I gazed into the clouds, and knew she was listening. The bunny nuzzled closer against my leg, and I continued playing with its soft fur.

I started making pictures with the clouds, imagining images of all sorts, when suddenly, something changed. The clouds were gone, and a new image was in my eyes. It was like my dream, so detailed and clear, but I was not asleep.

The setting was unfamiliar. It was very eerie, and almost a sad vibe. The ominous feeling in the air was almost tangible. It was a cemetery. I couldn't read any of the names on the gravestones; they were all crumbled and weathered. But, one caught my eye. It was newer looking than the others. Not more expensive looking, but newer. I found myself walking towards it. And then I read the name engraved.

_Jonathon Phillip Brandon._

_Wonderful husband and father to two beautiful girls._

_1872-1917_

That was this year.

I was now staring at the clouds again. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. My papa… was going to die.

Deep sobs erupted from my chest.

"WHY?!!" I shouted up to the sky.

The little bunny stared up at me in shock, fear in his molten eyes. And then, like a speeding bullet, the bunny shot off into the forest, afraid of me.

I couldn't stop the sobs. Then I stopped myself. I can't just sit here! I have to go save my papa! My papa, my only one left… I couldn't lose him.

I tried to run, but I couldn't. My tears and sobs were slowing me down, preventing me from moving.

"NO!!!" I shouted to the sky once more. "WHY?! WHY MY PAPA, GOD, WHY?!"

I tried, yet again to run. I tripped over my own legs a numerous amount of times. Right, left, sob, right left, sob, right left…

After what seemed like millions of impossibly long years, my house was in sight. I was practically crawling through the door, unable to speak, because of my tears. I gasped, for I saw none other than my father, sitting on the crisp, white couch.

"OH PAPA!" I crashed into him, and he looked at me, bewildered. I clutched his leg, I would never let go.

"Alice, what on Earth is the matter?!" He tried to pry me off of him but I wouldn't budge.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!! I'M SO- SO" I could barely speak. "SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!" I sobbed.

"Alice, honey, it's ok, I'm here. It's ok." Papa stroked my hair, soothing me. "Sweetie, where did you get the idea that I wasn't alive?" He tried to speak calmly, but I easily sensed the astonishment in his voice.

"I-I-I saw it! In my head…." I stuttered, confused at my own words. I tried to explain it through my tears.

"I was looking at the clouds, and then suddenly, in my head a new picture was there. I saw a cemetery, and then… a gravestone… dated this year… your gravestone." My voice broke at the last two words, sending a new flood of tears.

"You mean to tell me you saw something in your head? Alice, sweetie, you were just daydreaming… calm down." He comforted me.

"No, papa, you don't understand. This wasn't a daydream. It was too vivid, too detailed. It was too real…" I shivered. "And last night, it happened too. I had never seen anything like it… it wasn't a dream, I am positive of that." I declared, my voice still shaking.

"Ok, honey… Ok. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me." I could tell my father didn't believe me. I gulped. I wasn't convinced.

"Papa, you have to believe me… I'm not lying."

"I know your not, Alice… come on, I need to start making breakfast; your mother and Cindy will be waking up soon." Mother, I silently mocked. She would never be anywhere close to my mother. Never.

"Would you like to help me?" Papa asked.

"Yes, I would love to." I replied. Papa smiled and hugged me one last time, and sauntered towards the kitchen. Before following, I wiped my eyes, and kissed the butterfly charm on my necklace.

"Please don't die…" I whispered. "Please…"

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, I was hardly even there. Well, I was there, physically, but not mentally. I was swarmed in my own thoughts, in another world.

How was this possible? To see something in my head… something so real, it was impossible to be a daydream… Of course, I had heard the legends of crazy people that saw things that came true, but nothing had come true… Nothing yet… and I couldn't let it come true either… My papa and Cindy were the only ones I had left. The two of them held the key to my heart without my papa I didn't know how Cindy or I would cope. My mama had already left us, but now my papa too? It couldn't happen… It wouldn't.

"Mary Alice, what are you staring at?" My stepmother demanded. I snapped out of my daydreams.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking…"

"You are such a strange little girl…" She shook her head and walked off.

Was I really strange? I wasn't that abnormal, was I? I was a normal, 15-year old girl. I had friends… well maybe not, but I had a best friend, Cynthia. And I had… I had interests, like anyone. I liked to laugh, and have good times with my sister. I liked to pick out clothes for us to wear and play dress up. That was normal… But maybe there was a part of me that was not normal. I did think too much, I could admit that much. And sometimes I found myself venting to animals, bunnies specifically. But that was only once… And of course, there was the obvious. That I saw things in my head… Things that I would never have even thought of or dreamt of myself… Maybe I wasn't normal after all. I was Alice, though, and I couldn't change that.

**Please tell me what you think. Review, review review. XOXO. I will reply to everyone's review. Thanks!**

**~sprinkledwithtwilight**


	5. Telephone

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story to favorites and/or signed up for story alerts. If that's you, please also take the time to review. I'll update much quicker. Once again, thanks.**

I had to get a grip on reality. My father wasn't going to die. He wasn't. Without realizing it, I found myself staring at the walls, but I was too deep in thought to notice.

"Alice? Hello, anyone home?" Cindy asked playfully.

"Very funny." I snickered. Cindy giggled and pulled me to our room.

"Come on, let's go play dress up or something. You seem like you need something fun to do, to lift your spirits." I followed her, she was right. I did need some type of distraction to keep me from thinking about to horrible image that kept on coming back. But, as I started towards our room, the voice of Papa caught my attention. I leaned closer to his voice, to hear him.

"Claudette, I need to tell you something, it's about Alice."

I couldn't help but listen. Normally, I didn't eavesdrop but this was an exception.

"Alice, are you coming?" Cindy impatiently wondered.

"Um, I'll be in there in a couple minutes…" Cindy sighed and closed the door behind her. I went on with listening intently.

"What is it Jon?"

"Well… she thinks she… saw something in her head."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, this morning, she decided to take a little walk. When she came back, she was screaming and sobbing and saying 'your alive!' I asked her what she was talking about, and she said that she saw it in her head, my… gravestone. I told her it was just a daydream, but she insisted that it was something more. That it was too real and too vivid to be her imagination running wild. Now, I know that this isn't possible, but I don't think my Alice would lie about something like this. And her panic and tears… that's not something that happens from a daydream…" He trailed off.

"Jon, that's not possible… She can't see things… That's insane." She seemed confused. "Maybe we should take her to see a doctor or something…"

No! I didn't need to see a doctor!

"No, now lets not jump to drastic conclusions. I'm sure this wont happen again…" I silently thanked my father.

"Ok… but if it does, I am not letting it go." My stepmother declared. Then she walked out the door to find me, listening.

"Mary Alice, we you listening to us?" She was appalled.

"Uh-uh… No… I was just going to ask Papa a question… I think." I tried to lie but it wasn't working, I was too enveloped in the conversation that had just taken place. My stepmother was really going to do something about it if it happened again. And that scared me.

She just shook her head and then mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "crazy".

At least my Father supported me. He would always be on my side; I could trust him. But… what if something did happen to him? No, I couldn't think like that… I had to push those thoughts out of my mind.

Now I found myself wandering towards my room, and Cindy was sitting on her bed, reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked. Cindy glanced up from her book.

"The Secret Garden. Did you know that the main character is named Mary, like you?" I shook my head; I hadn't read this one yet.

"Really? What is she like?"

"Well, she's not really like you. Except that she doesn't have a mother. But, she doesn't a father either."

I flinched. I hoped I didn't have too much in common with this Mary character.

"Alice, what's wrong? You seem to be so out of it today." Clearly, Cindy was more observant than I thought.

"Ok, I guess it's time to tell you. Remember when I had the nightmare last night?" Cindy nodded. "I think it was like that… But worse. You see, I was just staring at the clouds… and then suddenly a new picture was in front of me. It was… a cemetery. And Papa's gravestone… dating this year." Cindy stared with shock.

"Papa's… gravestone?" She squeaked.

"I just hope it doesn't come true..." I mumbled. Cindy nodded solemnly, still speechless.

"It won't. It's not possible…" She said.

"Come, let's do something." I tried to change the subject, and lighten the mood. I didn't want to frighten Cindy… I probably shouldn't have even told her. "Here, I'll read to you." I suggested, and picked up the book from the bed, and began reading. I hadn't even opened my mouth to speak when I was no longer staring at the inky pages.

Colors. I didn't know what the colors were. They swirled every which way until they formed a picture. It was our kitchen; the clock read 7:28. Then, telephone rang, loud and shrilly.

But now, the only thing I saw was a furry mess. What was this? A rug? I could have sworn I had been in the kitchen… and on my bed before that. I glanced at the small clock that told me it was 7:28. That must have meant the phone had already rung. I pushed myself off of the ground and realized Cynthia hovering over me.

"Alice? What happened! You were staring and then you fell and-"

Dazed and disoriented, I muttered, "I'll get it."

"Get what?" Cindy asked, confused as ever.

"The phone." Of course, what else?

"The phone didn't ring, Alice." Cindy was still confused.

"But I saw it ringing…" I trailed off, trying to remember clearly. I was in our room, and then I was in the kitchen. But I didn't remember walking into the kitchen… My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing, and Cindy gasped.

"Alice! You-you…." She stuttered. "You saw it, and then it happened!"

"I did?" And then I remember what had happened. I _was _sitting in bed, about to read Cindy's book, when the colors came. But then I was on the floor. I had seen the telephone ringing in my head, thinking it had actually happened. And then it did. The colors were so detailed it fooled me, just like the colors of… the cemetery.

"It can't be…" I whispered.

"What? Alice, tell me!" Cindy begged.

"If this… picture I saw came true… then the one about father…" I trailed off.

"NO." Cynthia mouthed. I looked into her eyes; they were full of fear.

"Maybe… maybe it wont come true… maybe it is just a coincidence that this one did…" I tried to assure her, and myself.

Coincidence? No, I did not believe it was a coincidence.

"Alice, we have to tell Father about this! He can stop it from coming true-" I cut her off.

"Cindy, we cannot tell anyone about this. I heard stepmother say that if it happened again… then she wasn't going to let it go… and I don't know exactly what that means but…"

Cindy interrupted me this time, "I wont, I promise. But Alice… what if something does happen to Papa? I won't be able to… I don't think I can…" She struggled for words, but I understood. I wouldn't be able to either.

"Cynthia, I think we should go to sleep." I stated.

This time, I was the one singing.

"As the moon kindles the night, As the wind kindles the tide, As the rain fills every ocean, And the sun, the earth, With your heart kindle my heart…"

I didn't know how long I was singing. Cindy was asleep soon, but I wasn't sure if had slept at all. I was too deep in thought, too frightened. Had I really seen the future? How was this possible, though… And was something going to happen to my dear Papa?

**Please review, even if you hated it. When/If I get… let's say 5 reviews for this chapter I will post the next one, which I'm about to start writing. Thank you to Rheanen, ksgafan, AliceCullenFreaK and Emmett-Loverr for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Also, I have a question for you readers… What should the male vampires name be that works at the asylum? Actually, I'm not even sure when and if he will come in, Alice is now writing this story, not me. But give me suggestions, I'm not good at names. Thanks. Dang this Authors note is a novel. I'm babbling now, so goodbye!**


	6. Knots

**Here is Chapter 5! The name of Alice's friend, the bunny (it's later in this chapter), belongs to AliceCullenFreaK who told me the name of her bunny in a review, and I wanted to use it. Enjoy! **

As soon as the sun came up, I was running. Running to my Father's room. Checking.

He was still there; sound asleep, safe, lying next to Claudette, still and peaceful. I breathed a sigh of relief and crawled back into bed.

Had last night been a dream? The telephone ringing, and then it happened… did that really happen? It must have been a dream… I couldn't have seen the future… I couldn't have…

I closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but I think they may have flashed back open, I didn't know. But I did know that I saw Cindy saying good morning to me.

I was wrong; my eyes were closed, not open. I opened them, and Cindy sat up.

"Good morning, Alice." She greeted me.

"You already said that." I replied.

"No I didn't." She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes you did." I insisted. "I was laying here I remember seeing you saying good morning, and then I opened my eyes and you said it again."

"Again!" Cindy blurted out. "Alice, it is just like the telephone, remember? You saw it in your head, and then it happened. So you must have seen me saying that in your head, and then it happened!"

"Wait, the telephone thing really did happen? It wasn't a dream?" I confirmed. "I really… saw the future?"

"I think you did, Alice. And that's twice now…" She murmured. "And, about Father…"

"It wont come true, Cindy. I know it wont. We shouldn't be afraid!" I tried to smile, but I was only fooling myself.

"How can you be so optimistic about this?" Cindy wondered out loud.

"Think about it, Cindy. The telephone incident and what happened just now came true almost immediately, with in seconds. And I had the vision about Father before both of those, and it has yet to come true. That must mean it wont."

"I hope you're right, Alice." She said. I hoped I was too. Hope was the only thing we could do. In the midst of my thoughts, I noticed a sharp pain in my head.

"Ouch!" I groaned out loud.

"What is it?" Cindy asked frenetically. I curled up in a ball and placed my head in between my legs, hoping it would help.

"My head…" I answered, still groaning.

"Are you ok?" She sounded far away. I couldn't answer out loud, if I talked, it hurt. I tried pinching the bridge on the top of my nose, but that didn't help.

"Alice?" Cindy cried. "I'm getting Papa!"

The next thing I knew, he was with me room, with a reassuring arm around me.

"Alice, honey, can you here me?" I didn't want to answer; it would hurt. "Lift your hand, or shake your head or something if you can…" Instinctively, I shook my head yes. Big mistake.

"Ouch! Why did I do- ouch! Stop talking, Alice! Ow!" I was yelling at myself.

"Alice, Alice, shhh..." Papa patted my hair.

"Cynthia, how did this happen?" He asked her. I didn't know she was in the room.

"I don't know! I was just talking to her and she suddenly groaned, so I came to get you! I think it maybe happened from…" She stopped mid-sentence.

"From what?" Papa demanded, though I could tell he was trying to sound calm.

"Nothing… never mind." I was relieved that she didn't say anything about my visions. If Papa found out, he would tell my stepmother, and that would NOT be good…

The only thing I was aware of was the horrible pain in my head, Cynthia and my father. I thought I was still in my bed… yes that's where I was. I didn't know what to do. Cindy and Papa we just sitting here too; I could feel there eyes staring at me, and it felt as if their stares were chiseling a hole through me. They were waiting for me to speak, and recover. I didn't want to speak though, it would hurt. So instead, I counted someone's breathing, I didn't know whose, though. It might have been mine. Before I knew it, I was at 11… 12… 13…

By the time got to 187, the pain had subsided to a minor headache. I was sure I hadn't moved an inch since I started counting, so I tested carefully, lifting my head. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would.

"Alice?" Papa asked cautiously.

"I'm here," was my reply. Well, obviously Alice, of course you're here.

"Does your head still hurt?" Cindy's voice asked.

"Not nearly as badly as it did…" I answered, getting up. I was a little dizzy at first, when I stood up, but I got a hold of myself. I tried to make do of my surroundings. I was in my room, just like I had remembered. Nothing had changed. The clock read 8 o'clock, still early. Stepmother must still be asleep.

"Alice, honey, do you want me to stay home from work today?" Papa stood up next to me. That's right, today was Sunday. My Father was the employed at a car factory, though we didn't own one ourselves. The factory had very tight hours, so he was forced to work on Sundays, but at least he got Saturdays off.

"No, you should go to work! I'll be fine, Papa. I promise." I grinned a little to show that there was no harm done. The grin was real; I actually did feel a lot better now.

"Oh, Alice, always so down in the dumps." Papa joked sarcastically; relieved I was feeling better. "Bye, kids. I'll see you two tonight.

"Wait, before you go," I walked over to hug him. "Be careful." I whispered in his ear.

"Why the sudden concern?" Papa asked, slightly baffled.

"Can I not care about to safety of my own father?" I joked, though in my mind, it wasn't a joke at all. Papa just chuckled and headed out the door, grabbing his briefcase on the way out. Meanwhile, Cindy had been staring at me with a tad bit amazement in her eyes.

"I don't understand it…" She mumbled out loud. "First you have a horrible migraine, then you're fine and as bouncy as ever. And even though you saw Father's… well you know… you still try and think of only the good turnouts…. " I shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just odd. But I guess you are an odd person, Alice." Cindy laughed, shaking off the wonder in her voice. The word odd hit a nerve.

"You think I'm weird?" I asked seriously.

"What? Oh, I was just kidding. Sorry if I offended you." Cindy backtracked.

"I know you were kidding… but am I?"

Cindy took a deep breath, and gathered her thoughts, as if she was planning out what she was going to say.

"I wouldn't say you're weird, or odd… You just see things differently than others."

"Like imagining the glass half full, instead of half empty?" I guessed.

"Right. Yeah, that's it." Cindy nodded, not wanting to talk about my state of being any longer. But a different meaning of her words came across my mind. 'You just see things differently than others.' Well yes, I did see things VERY differently than others. I saw colors in my head that came true for crying out loud! I laughed out loud at the irony in Cindy's assumption.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…" I muttered, still giggling.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Alice." Cindy said with a grin on her face.

"That makes two of us." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to go eat breakfast. You coming?"

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry. I'm going to shower." I decided; my long hair was getting tangled. Cindy nodded and headed to the kitchen.

*

I ran the citrus shampoo through my hair, getting all the knots out. My mind was wandering, as usual. Could I really be able to see the future? The idea of it… of being… physic seized upon me. It stuck to me like glue. I couldn't ignore it. At that precise moment, I began to worry about my father. Was he safe, at the factory? He had to be, nothing bad had happened in all of the years he had worked there… but my vision just kept on creeping into my thoughts, strangling me. The gravestone. I tried to erase it from my brain, but I couldn't. I noticed that I was pulling the knots out of my hair in an almost violent way. It was like I was trying to get the thoughts out of my head, the vision. My hair was now free of knots though, but my mind wasn't. I sighed, and turned the water off. After dressing quickly, I strolled into the kitchen where Cindy was playing marbles on the table, bathed and dressed. At the same time, our step mom trudged into the room, looking like a sleepwalker.

"Papa's at work." I informed her, getting a strong feeling she was going to ask that.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I know things."

"Whatever. Aren't you two kids going to go do something? Don't you have friends?" She wondered aimlessly.

"No, not really!" I told her cheerily. "Cindy's the only friend I need." I smiled at my sister who smiled back. Our stepmother just rolled her eyes and staggered into the pantry.

I stood there, thinking about what Cindy and I could do. Then, an idea hit me. I had never taken anyone there though… but I wanted Cindy to go with me.

"Cindy, come on. I want to take you somewhere." I grabbed her hand and we started walking outside.

"We'll be back soon, Claudette!" I slammed the door before she could yell back at me.

"Where are we going?" Cindy asked, bemused.

"You'll see." I smiled and led her east.

When we arrived, Cindy's mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"I never knew this stream was here! Alice, this place is so beautiful… Look at the bluebonnets over there!" She exclaimed, pointing to the blooming flowers.

"And, look, a bunny!" She pointed to the familiar bunny I had seen yesterday. I realized that my little friend didn't have a name yet… At that second, I noticed how orange the rabbit's nose was, and how white his fur was. It was almost like he somehow looked like… a chicken. But I was probably imagining that.

"His name is Bock." I told Cindy, the name coming to me. Bock, like the sound chickens make. I smiled at my name choice.

"He's cute. Come here, Bock." Cindy tried to call him over to her, but he shied away from her, and hopped towards me instead.

"Hey boy." I patted his head and sat down in the grass, my feet dangling above the stream. Cindy joined me apprehensively, staying further from the water than me. Cindy and I began chatting naturally, and before we knew it we were making pictures with the clouds.

"That one looks like a kitty." Cindy pointed. It did, indeed look a lot like a cat, to the naked eye, but as I began to study it deeper, it changed images.

A bird emerged from the south, flying through the cloud. It was an eagle. It was glorious. Nature was stunning.

"That was such an elegant eagle, don't you think?" I asked Cindy.

"What eagle? I didn't see an eagle anywh-" But just as Cindy was about to finish, an eagle swooped down and soared through the cloud. My head began to hurt again, but it wasn't bad.

"Didn't that just happen?" I wondered.

"Alice, I think you just had another vision." Cindy acknowledged. "And yes, that was a very elegant and graceful eagle."

"Oh… This is confusing, it's making my head hurt."

Cindy gave me a concerned look, but forgot quickly as the eagle danced through the air, as if it was putting on a show for us. This was difficult, not knowing the difference between the present and the future. The human mind can only take so much…

By the position of the sun, it looked to be about noon. Time had escaped from us out in our quaint little sanctuary. Cindy and I were both in our own worlds, when an alarming noise came from the west, from our house.

Cindy and I both gasped, for we both recognized the sound at the same time. The sound of a gun shot.

**Well that was a rather suspenseful ending, wouldn't you say? If you want more, review. If you don't, don't review. Thank you too ----------- for reviewing the last chapter. Don't y'all love Bock? He's a cute little bunny… I'm not even kidding when I say I found myself talking to my dogs, imagining them as rabbits. This story is getting to me (: **

**/o\ /o\**

**Bock says review (:**

** 0………..0**

**Wait does that even look like a rabbit? Oh well…**


	7. Gone

Cindy and I both gasped, for we both recognized the sound at the same time. The sound of a gun shot.

******************************************************

I think my heart had stopped beating by then. I wanted to move, to run, but I was frozen, like a block of ice. My eyes were on Cindy, whose face turned whiter than I would have thought possible.

"Papa" I whispered. And then Cindy swayed from left to right, and fainted.

"Cindy!" I caught her and tried to sit her up. As I shook her, the tears started, which easily turned into sobs. Finally, Cindy opened her eyes that were quickly overflowing with icy drops.

"We…Have…to" I tried to speak but it was difficult since I couldn't breathe. "Papa." The last word was a gasp. Cindy was still frozen in shock. We stared at each other for about 3 seconds in absolute silence, and then at the same time, we both gained control of ourselves. The two of us shot off like a runner in a marathon. The abrupt sense of a déjà vu was so powerful it nearly knocked the breath out of me. Except this time, it was real.

By the time our house was in my line of vision, I was covered in scrapes and scratches from falling down so much, and so was Cindy. We burst through the splintery door, and gasped. What we saw was so surreal I couldn't believe it at first. Our stepmother, weeping over a limp body. My father.

"PAPA!" Somebody screamed. It could have been myself, I didn't know. Cindy and I collapsed into the body on the floor.

"No papa! No!!!" I grabbed his hand and sobbed over him. Cindy was screaming and crying as well. I couldn't believe that it had really happened. I couldn't grasp it yet. My papa was… dead.

"No!!" I moaned once more. Then, I spotted something in the corner of my eye in his hand. A gun. My father had shot himself.

"No! I could have stopped it! I saw it; I should have stopped him! It's my fault, how could I have let this go!" My stepmother met my eyes with shock at what I had just said.

"You saw it! And it came true! You're insane! A crazy creature! You did this! You did this!!!!" She screamed at me. Just then, two dark figures slammed through the door and I jumped.

"We heard the shot." It was the police. "Ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the body, he's going straight to the morgue." He said it with such indifference.

"My papa! My papa!" I sobbed, but they pulled me off of him, and then Cindy. My stepmother never left my eyes.

"Ma'am," The police began, talking to Claudette, but I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I crawled into my room, trembling. I then spotted a white piece of paper on my bedside table. A note.

My hands were shaking so viciously it took me many tries to just unfold the note. I gasped; the note was from my father.

_Alice, My butterfly,_

_First of all, I'm sorry. I know that you and Cindy are probably in shock right now. Why would he do something like that, you ask. I'm sorry, baby. I should have done it sooner, when you were little and wouldn't remember me. But I waited, and what a mistake. _

_Ever since the day your mama passed away, living was unbearable. I put on a fake smile every day, and I even remarried, because I knew that's what your mama would want me to do. But I was never happy. I couldn't cope without her. I couldn't live without her. But then, I knew I had to. I loved you and your sister too much to leave the two of you. I didn't want to leave you, butterfly, but I couldn't do it anymore. I had to be with your mother, and this was the only way. And then when you saw it in your head, I was afraid it was too late. I didn't want anything to happen to you if I was gone. And when I told your stepmother about it, she said she was going to do something if it happened again. But I made her promise never to hurt you or Cynthia. I trust her, Alice. She loves you two very much, and she will be a great mother._

_Once again, honey, I am sorry. You and Cindy were the only ones keeping me from not doing this earlier, and I'm so sorry I waited. I love you, and I am always watching over you. Always remember that I'm still with you, in spirit._

_I love you._

_~Papa._

"Papa." I squeaked, looking out the window, into the clouds.

"Papa, I will always love you." I told him. Then a huge gust of wind rattled the blinds, and I knew it was him. I opened the window, and let the wind circle around the room, so he was here with me. My Victorian dresser shook a bit, but I didn't care.

"I can't believe he would do it." Cindy's voice startled me.

"Shh… Cindy, he's here. In the room, I can feel it."

Cindy shook her head in disbelief, tears flying left and right. I could tell she was trying to keep from breaking down again, but she didn't succeed.

"He left us! He left us!" She sobbed, sinking on her knees. Her cries were muffled by the sound of the rug. I inched closer to her, and curled up in a ball.

"Goodbye Papa." I whispered, before I started bawling again.

Cindy and I lay there for hours, without shifting an inch. Every once in a while, a howl of pain would fill the room. We heard nothing except the sound of our own breathing and crying. The last sound we heard was the sound of the door slamming, the police taking my father's body off. I kept on having flickers in my mind of either Cindy or I getting up and moving, but I couldn't tell if we really had moved or it was just a vision. My head began to ache again. I tried to concentrate only on the wooden floors, and not think about anything else, but they designs were moving, only making it worse. The next sound I heard was my stepmother's voice, but I wasn't sure if it had happened or not.

"Did that happen?" I asked out loud in a very hoarse voice.

"What?"

"Is she talking?"

"Yes." Cindy nodded. Ok, so it was in the present time now. I listened to her voice. My stepmother spoke very hushed and hastily, to where I could barely understand. I thought I caught the words "see's things" and "as soon as possible," but she hung up and I didn't know what the conversation had been about, or whom she was talking to.

***************************************************

Eventually, the sun set and the wind had slowed down. Neither Cindy nor I had moved all day. So when she did get up, it startled me. I decided I might as well crawl in bed now; the rug wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. Cindy walked up to the window to shut it.

"Don't." I protested. "Don't kick Papa out."

Cindy looked at me, pure agony in eyes, and just shook her head, and climbed in bed. She turned her face into the pillow and screamed. She was angry. But, her anger turned into sadness, the screams into sobs. I tried to comfort her, and put my arm around her.

"No! Alice, no! Get away from me!" My jaw dropped. My own sister, my best friend had just told me to get away form her. I fell onto my bed and more tears came. Odd, I thought I was out of tears.

"Alice, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Cindy instantly regretted her refusal. "I took my anger out on you, it was a mistake." She shook her head, and then wiped my tears. "I just can't believe it… that he's gone."

"No matter what, we still have each other." I said.

"Always." Cindy promised.

I pulled her into a big bear hug, and we fell asleep that way, sobbing in each other's arms.

He was gone. He was really gone. My papa. My papa…

**Aw poor Alice. That was a sad chapter :'(. **

**Ok guys, please review. PLEASE! I've decided whoever the 25****th**** reviewer is, the next chapter is dedicated to them. **

**Those who do review: YALL ROCK MY WORLD!!!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Alone

**Thanks to Sarahlovestwilightyesshedoes, AliceCullen784 and Signkat for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter goes out to AliceCullen784 cuz she's awesome and gives the bestest (it's a word!) reviews! (:**

**This chapter might be confusing, but Alice's mind is quite a confusing one. **

I was lying in bed, and my eyes were swollen from crying. Sometimes when I opened them, I saw sunlight coming from the window. Sometimes I saw nothing but darkness. Time. I didn't know when it was. Was the sunlight the future? Was the darkness the past? Was it now or then?

"When is it?" I asked out loud, and I grabbed my head. The pain was horrendous. That must mean I had been having visions, but I didn't know the difference. Was right now a vision?

"What are you talking about?" Cindy's voice was muffled by her pillow.

"When is it? Then or now?" I clarified.

"Now." Cindy stated, and rolled back over to sleep.

Was it now, though? I could be seeing that she is saying now but it really wasn't, was it? The future could be saying that it was the present but actually the present was the future. Or was it?

I tried to clear my mind and go back to sleep, but it was difficult. My head was hurting too badly. My eyes were shut now… or were they? Were they open, but I was seeing them being shut?

"Alice?" A familiar voice called. I opened my eyes.

"Papa?" Could it really be him?

"Ahh, Alice." He sighed. What was happening? Was I seeing the past now, too?

"Papa, where are you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean my butterfly? I am in heaven, if you are asking for location."

"No, where? Are you in the past or the present or the future?"

My papa just looked at me and chuckled. "I love you, Alice." And then he was gone.

My eyes were open. Was that a dream? Yes, it had to have been a dream.

But then someone else was in front of me. I didn't recognize the face, or any part of the man. I didn't know who he was at all. I looked beside me, and Cindy was still asleep.

"Mary Alice?" He verified. I nodded.

"Come with me, you don't want to wake your sister." He led me into the living room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, my name is Doctor Hansen. But that is not important; I am here to ask about you. So tell me about yourself."

I was confused. Who was this Doctor?

"My name is Alice." Wait, did he already ask that? "My sister's name is Cynthia. My stepmother's name is Claudette. My father's name is-" and then I cut myself off. "Was, Jonathan."

"And how would you describe yourself?"

"I am 15 years old. I live in Biloxi, Mississippi, and-" he interrupted me.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Tell me about your… mind. Your thoughts." My thoughts?

"My thoughts? Well, I don't really know how to explain my thoughts to anyone, I can't even explain them to myself."

"And why is that?"

"Why?" I repeated. "Because my thoughts are confusing. They make my head hurt. And sometimes my thoughts are mixed up between the present and the future. Well, lately anyway."

"You are mixed up between the present and future?"

"Yes. This might not even be happening now, actually. This could be then. I don't know."

"How is that possible, Alice?"

"I could be seeing this happen, not actually happening yet."

The doctor's forehead wrinkled as he wrote something down. I shifted positions on the couch, my foot was asleep.

Then, suddenly, I was in my bed. My stepmother walked into the room.

"Mary Alice, somebody is here to see you. His name is Dr. Hansen, and he is waiting for you in the living room."

Wait, so it was now, now? Or was it then, and not now?

"Mary Alice?" The familiar face asked. I had already talked to him, had I not?

"I wanted to talk to you in here so you wouldn't wake you sister." He informed me. But didn't I already know that?

"I'm supposed to ask who you are now." I told him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're Doctor Hansen, but that isn't important. You're here to ask me about myself, so I will tell you about me."

"Umm… yes… yes…" He mumbled, perplexed.

"And you want to know about my thoughts, not myself."

"How-"

"My thoughts are confusing, and they make my head hurt, and sometimes I get mixed up between the present and the future, lately. I am mixed up between the present and future? Yes, this could be happening then or now, but I think it is happening now because it already happened before. How is that possible? Because I could be seeing this happen, this may not even be happening. But I think it is."

He glanced up at me, mystified.

"How… what… when?" He stuttered.

"I don't know." I replied, answering his last question. "But I'm pretty sure this is now." I clarified.

"Umm… Alice, you're going to come with me, all right? We're going to make you better. Do you want the headaches to stop?" He asked me.

"I don't know, do I? I hadn't gotten to this part of our conversation yet. I think I want them to stop, I suppose. But where are you going to take me?"

"There's a place where… confused people go. People like you."

"I'm confused?"

"Yes, actually I think you are more than confused, Alice. So, say goodbye to your sister and mother, we are leaving."

"Goodbye? Leaving?"

Then, it hit me. My stepmother had called him here to take me away. I was going away. Away from Cindy. Away from my sister.

"No, no, no! You can't take me away! Not from Cindy! Not my sister!" My voice rose, accidentally waking Cindy who entered the room.

"Alice, what's going on?" She asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to hold back the tears. "Cindy, he's taking me away! He thinks I'm insane!"

"I didn't say that." Doctor Hansen said.

"You were going to! I know you were going to! Cindy!" I cried.

"Don't take her away! Not my sister! Not my Alice!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

"Cindy, don't let go!" I used every ounce of my strength to hold onto her hand, and now I was crying too.

This couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry Alice, but maybe when you are better you can see your sister again." Doctor Hansen said; his voice full of doubt. But I knew it. I knew I would never be coming back.

"Cindy!!!" I screamed. My heart shattered as I watched her eyes absorb what was happening. What was, or was going to, I corrected myself. I still didn't know if it was then or now.

"Alice!!!" She screeched, but our hands were ripped apart. And I knew right then that that would be the last time I would see my Cynthia. My sister.

I was thrown into a car, a Cadillac by the doctor. I found my stepmother helping him wrestle me into there, but I was screaming a squirming and sobbing all at once.

"Mary Alice, you're a crazy little creature." She spat, and then the car took off with me in it.

"No!!!" I moaned. But it was too late. I was gone. Even if it wasn't now, I was going to be gone either way. I was gone.

I wept the entire car ride. I was hysteric eventually. Doctor Hansen covered his ears.

"You are insane…" He muttered.

"I'm not!!! I'm not!!!" I insisted, my voice cracking between every syllable. And then the car came to a halt. The building was big and gave off a hostile vibe that was almost tangible in the air.

_Biloxi City Asylum._

This was my fate.

I was in a room, a dark room. Although, it looked more like a jail cell to me. I didn't know how I had gotten here. Then a silver gleam caught my eye. Scissors.

"What… are you… doing?" I gasped in between the tears.

"Cuttin' yer hair, like all the other crazies." The owner of the scissors mumbled in a husky voice.

"I'm not crazy!" I cried. "I'm not crazy, even if this is then and not now! I'm not crazy then and I'm not crazy now!"

"Yer not makin sense! But none of them do… This is where ya belong." He nodded to himself, and sliced my long hair. I watched it fall to the floor. My hair. It was gone.

"Finished. Huh huh…" He laughed. "You'll fit right in, li'l lady."

He was laughing. He was laughing at me, at my pain.

"I'm done with 'er, Cass." He set the scissors down and threw me into another man's shoulders who picked me up.

"This is where you'll be staying for a long time. The shock treatments won't start until tomorrow though, so enjoy your time while it lasts." Enjoy? How?

I was once again thrown. This time, it was a room. No, I corrected myself, a cell. The walls were bricked, dark and depressing. The only other thing was a bed, a cot with white sheets and a flat pillow. And that was it. This was where I was. Where I was going to be. When it was, I didn't know. I did know that where was here, and here was where.

"Ahh, what's this?" The same man, Cass, asked before leaving me. "A perdy little necklace? Well, it's mine now!" He snatched the locket off my neck, leaving a scar, no doubt.

"No! That's mine! My Cindy's and my Papa's! It's mine!" I cried.

"Nothing's yours anymore, not here. Not in this asylum." He sneered and took off, my locket in his hands.

And I was alone. Alone here this asylum. Alone, without Cindy, without Papa, without anyone.

"No…" I sobbed.

I was sobbing for quite some time. I didn't know when I would stop or if I already had stopped. I didn't know if I had started either. I didn't know when.

All of the sudden, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It came from near me. It was one of the others. The others that were forced to… to be here. The scream frightened me. A voice followed the scream.

"Time for the shock treatments for this one 'ere."

That's what this place was. No one cared. No one. I had no one.

"Cindy…" I whispered. "Papa…"

But they couldn't hear me. Nobody could. I was the only one who could hear me. I didn't know what else to do by to cry.

No, I told myself, crying wouldn't help anything. I couldn't stop, though. Crying was the only thing I had left. Some could say that I still had my mind left, but they were wrong. I didn't. As much as I wanted to, I didn't. But then, I was wrong. Crying wasn't the only thing, because something came from somewhere inside of me. Or was going to come. I didn't know. But I was no longer crying. I was no longer sobbing. I was singing.

"As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the tide  
As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun, the earth  
With your heart kindle my heart

Take my heart  
Take my heart  
Kindle it with your heart  
And my heart  
Cannot be  
Kindled without you  
With your heart  
Kindle my heart."

And no one was left to kindle my heart.

**):**

**Sad much? I know the beginning was confusing.**

**I was confused writing it. But now I am sad. Poor Alice. Poor, poor Alice.**

**Please review if you want to hear more. I want Alice's story to be told, and I hope you guys do to. Tell me what you liked and didn't about this chapter, please. It means so much, y'all have no idea. I literally jump when I get a review. So, see that green button right down there? Yeah, right there. Click it. For Alice (: . **


	9. Lightning

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Don't worry, Alice already scolded me for it. Enjoy (:**

I woke without knowing if it were day or night. There was no sunlight, anywhere, no indication on the time of day. My headache had lasted all night, but now it was clearer. I didn't think I'd had any visions, yet, but I couldn't be sure.

A small tray of food sitting in the corner of the cell caught my attention. Then when I inched closer to it, I crinkled my nose. It didn't look like the best gourmet dish, but at least it was edible. Hopefully. I started chewing absentmindedly but I had no desire to eat. I wasn't hungry, just empty. Utterly and completely empty.

I was in a different room. The brick walls were the same, but this room was bigger. Instead of a cot, this cell held only a couple chairs and whatever device I was sitting in. One of the men I'd seen… Cass, yes that was his name, from last night, or whenever it was. The one who'd taken my locket. The other man I couldn't identify.

"How old are ya, kid?" The stranger asked.

"Fifteen." My voice sounded like I'd been screaming for hours upon hours. Oh wait, I had.

"A youngster…" He mumbled. "What are you 'ere for?"

I decided against not answering, there was no point in keeping it a secret any longer.

"Premonitions."

"Haha… right… crazy." He grumbled.

"I'm not crazy, sir. I just sometimes get mixed up between the present and the future. Do I look crazy to you?"

"S'pose not. Yer easier than the others, always puttin' up quarrels before their treatments."

"Treatments?" I gulped. Was this why I was here?

"Shock treatments."

"Will it hurt?" I couldn't help but ask, curiously.

"Kid, I've never had 'em, but hurt is a bit of an understatement. Now, brace yourself…"

"No, wait, please don't" I tried last minute begging, even though I knew it wouldn't help.

"Begging aint go' get you no where." And the he pulled back the lever.

"NO!"

But then I was back in my cell, and nothing had happened. Was that a vision? Yes, the throbbing pain in the back of my head told me, it was. Shock treatments. I shivered at the very thought. To keep my mind off of it, I decided to finish up my meal.

Odd, the food was gone. Had I eaten it? I don't remember… But I realized that my shirt was covered in crumbs. Ugh, my shirt. I'd been wearing this same one for a day already. That was very unsanitary.

Just then, something moving on the wall caught my eye. It was a shadow. I had always been slightly afraid of shadows. It seemed like a silly thing to be scared of, but I couldn't help it. They were always so towering and menacing. And always taller than me, no matter who's it was. But the thing about shadows that bothered me the most, the main reason I feared them, was from when I was a little girl. Every day I would wake up before the sun had risen, and I lay in bed, alone. Then when it did rise, it casted a shadow on my wall that would cause me to scream for my mother. And every morning, she would comfort me and sing me back to sleep. But when she passed away, no one was ever there to keep me in line. Eventually I had to switch rooms with Papa and had almost forgotten my fear.

The shadows jumped up and down, only it was too graceful for jumping. They were leaping. And then, they whispered something.

"He's gone…" They hissed.

I shut my eyes and tried to think of something else other than the shadows. Anything but the shadows.

But that didn't work. Even worse thoughts crept into my mind. Thoughts of something that had seemed like an eternity ago, yet was only days ago.

"_Alice!" Cindy called. "Alice, come quick!"_

_I dashed over to the window where Cindy stood, pointing into the starry sky._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed when a falling star came into my sight. _

"_It is." I agreed. "Make a wish!" _

"_I wish that Mama were here. What do you wish for, Alice?" Cindy asked._

"_Well, I can't tell you! Everyone knows you can't say your wishes out loud or they won't come true!"_

"_Oh… oops." Cindy shrugged._

"_But I'll tell you anyways." I giggled, giving in. "I wished that Mama was happy, in her spot in the sky." I smiled and pointed to a starless spot where she watched down._

"_That's a good wish, Alice." Cindy nodded._

"_Thanks, Cindy, I know she loves us, still." _

"_Yes. I love you, Alice."_

"_I love you, Cindy."_

_We giggled, hugged, and crawled into bed._

A memory. Cynthia and I were only 12 and 10.

Cindy.

Tears came. I missed her so much, already. I missed her desperately. I needed her.

"This one's breaking down again." A crusty voice sounded from outside my cell.

"Bring her in, it's time." Another voice replied.

The crusty man clutched my arm and pulled me out into the corridor. It was dark and narrow, and gloomy. He shoved me into a room, which I quickly recognized. I had seen this place before. The same brick walls, and the same two men.

I was shoved into a hard, metal seat. They locked my arms into place, along with my ankles, so I could barely move. Something was around my head, I could feel it, but I didn't know what.

"How old are ya, kid?" The stranger asked me.

"I'm fifteen. Are we going to have to go through this entire conversation, again? I already know what you are going to say, anyways, and then I know what's going to happen. My shock treatments."

"You think so, huh?" He muttered.

"Yes, actually. You are going to ask what I'm here for, and I'm going to answer 'premonitions'. And then you're going to mumble something along the lines of 'crazy' and then I'm going to ask you 'do I look crazy' and your going to say no, and frankly, I don't really want to repeat that whole conversation. I've already seen it happen, and now that it is actually happening there's no need to make it happen."

The stranger stared at me with incredulous eyes. I should be used to these stares by now, but I wasn't. They tore at me.

"Turn up the voltage for this one…" He murmured to Cass.

"And now I'm supposed to beg, but I see that there is really no point in that." I tried not to sound afraid. If I didn't sound afraid, it helped. But the fear was still there, I just didn't let it show. In actuality, my insides were jiggling like Jello.

Then Cass pulled the lever.

***********************************************************

Shock treatments.

Torture.

Agony.

Screaming.

Misery.

It was like nothing I had ever felt in my entire life. I had never experienced pain even a hair close to this, ever.

It was as though a lightning bolt was traveling through my body, striking every bone, every muscle, every organ I had. My body jolted around but I wasn't moving. Currents of electricity shot through me, clutching my skin, seizing me. I hated electricity. Being electrified was excruciating. I would have taken a thousand years worth of migraines all compacted into one day over this. Anything over this.

I seemed to last for hours. Days, even.

I didn't remember being thrown into my cell. My body was still twitching and contorting every which way, writhing and thrashing. The electric currents didn't leave. I couldn't see. If I tried to open my eyes I saw bright flashes that resembled lightning.

So I sat. And screamed. And cried.

I silently begged the currents to stop. But the convulsing continued.

Finally, I heard silence. Was silence possible to hear? I heard nothing, then. Silence was the sound of nothing, therefore I heard nothing. My screams had stopped, and the rupturing currents died down into small waves. The waves weren't horrible; they only came every once in awhile as a shudder.

I wanted Cindy. I wanted Mama. I wanted Papa. I wanted somebody, anybody. But I had nothing. Nothing… Nothingness…

What exactly was nothingness, though? Being alone, being empty. Yes, that was definitely my case. Nothingness was like a dark night, wandering in space throughout the galaxy. It would always be nighttime here, wouldn't it. There was never any sun, and hope, and light. There was never daytime. Only the blackest and darkest of night.

I didn't see any possible way to see the bright side in this situation. The cup was half empty. No, it was all the way empty, dry and bare.

**Aww...**

**Shock treatments...**

**Poor, Poor, poor Alice.**


	10. The Eyes

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewing the last one: ksgafan, jenna, AliceCullen784, Rockapaw, Half Crazed Dancer, Cassidy, Mollzy, and Esther Skye Moffat. All of y'all are awesome.**

_I wanted Cindy. I wanted Mama. I wanted Papa. I wanted somebody, anybody. But I had nothing. Nothing…_

_-Alice_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found myself violently shaking, though I wasn't cold.

I began to lose track of time, though, I knew I hadn't been in here for longer than a week. They gave me shock treatments every day. I thought I would get used to them, but I didn't. They seemed to get worse every single time… never failing to bring my screams.

Memories were flooding back more often than visions for some reason. Was it because I knew I wouldn't see these people in my memories again? But, memories hurt. All my life, memories had been a good thing. That is, until now. Sometimes, memories are better forgotten. Sometimes, they aren't. And sometimes, even thought some memories are too hard to even bear, you want to hold onto them. And I knew I had to hold onto my memories. Because the reason for the misery of memories is that the memories resulted in happiness.

Happiness. I didn't want to forget it. But it was slipping away. The shock treatments were making me forget. Sometimes, I would space out suddenly and not remember my own name. Then everything would come back in the snap of a finger.

My mind felt numb. The pain of the shock treatments only affected the outside of me, my body. But they didn't affect my mind. My mind had grown even more complicated in the week that I had been in this asylum. When the future was coalescing with present, I tried even harder to make sense of things. But that made it worse. My mind was twisting and turning every way. And my mind was full of paths. I didn't know where the paths led; that was the hardest part. And there were so many paths, paths that were almost impossible to follow. They weaved and snaked about. And I didn't know which path to ensue.

A new path suddenly flashed before my eyes. A face. The face was extremely pale. The face had angelic features, each feature flawless. I could tell the face was inhuman. A human couldn't have features so perfect. But was the face beautiful? The features themselves were, but together, I wasn't sure. Together, he looked almost average looking. The man had light brown hair, almost blonde, that was tied in a ponytail and tucked behind him. Then, I noticed the eyes. His eyes were pitch black. Pools of darkness swirled about them, swallowing his pupils. I had never seen eyes so dark.

Then, I was in my cell again. The shadows were once again staring at me, not the sinister eyes. Was it a vision? I didn't know.

Something was hurting my ears. I wanted to tell the sound to be quiet; it wouldn't stop. What was the sound?

Oh. It was me. My screaming.

Why was I screaming? What was I afraid of, the man himself? No. It was his eyes.

"Do ya want more shocks, Miss?" A voice demanded.

"No! I don't know! I don't see- I saw!" I couldn't control what came out of my mouth. I had to stop yelling though, or they'd give me even more shocks. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle more than once a day.

I clamped my mouth shut with my hands, holding it as tightly as I could manage. The force of my mouth fought against my hands, but the screams were settling in moans, which were settling in the tears that came so often.

"Shut up, you insane idiot!" The voice roared and a door slammed.

"I'm not insane!" I screamed back, but he was already gone.

Was I, though?

No, I told myself, no… But it was more of a question.

My head was hurting again, worse than usual. The headaches that used to come only when I had visions was now permanent, it just worsened when the visions came.

"Shut up, you insane idiot!" A voice roared.

That had already happened, I was sure of it. And then he would slam the door- yep, right on cue. Time was doubling itself. Or, at least, in my mind it was. Maybe if I could restrain myself from thinking, then visions wouldn't come… but that was a ridiculous solution. Not think? Who was I kidding? I somehow needed to get me… out of myself… out of my mind. Get me out of myself? As absurd as that sounded, it was true. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Well maybe it worked the opposite way around as well; out of mind, out of sight. If I didn't think, I wouldn't see, see the future. The always cloudy future… The future.

The future was the reason I was here. It was the reason I was trapped in this insane asylum.

I hated the future. The past was painful to remember, but I was forgetting it anyways. And the present was horrible enough. The future just made it shoddier, though, intertwining itself with it.

I didn't want to think anymore. My own thoughts encircled me, trapped me.

What was I doing?

"As the moon kindles the night…"

I was singing. The song came from… Cynthia. My sister.

"As the wind kindles the fire…"

Did I know the rest of the song? The song that Cindy had written me, for a reason I had now forgotten? No, I didn't know. I didn't think I did, but something somewhere proved me wrong.

"As the rain fills every ocean, the sun, the earth."

The rest of the song erupted from me, down until the last line. But, one line particularly stood out to me.

"And my heart cannot be kindled without you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dreamed of the eyes. Or had visions of them. I didn't know. The eyes were chasing me; devouring me. They engulfed mine. And then, in my dream, the eyes belonged to me. I was the one with the pitch black eyes. But then, suddenly, the eyes changed colors along with the change in owner. When I wore they eyes, they were a bright, piercing red. The color of blood.

**Sorry that chapter was kind of short… It took me forever to write though… **

**I promise that I will update A LOT this weekend. Weekends are my best time to write, and I have a free one. Goody!**

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Most of you probably know who Alice saw in her vision… for those who don't know who it was tell me and I'll reply to your review. By the way; I'll reply to every review actually. So leave 'em!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Time Passes

**50 reviews, Whoop whoop! I'm so excited (: . Ok so I have a question to ask so check the bottom author's note. BTW I put the prologue in this chapter… so yeah.**

**So this going to be a chapter that's kind of all over the place… I didn't know how else to write it… so here it goes… Hmm…**

Time. What was the definition, exactly? A method of measuring intervals, a system of distinguishing events… That was the actual definition, yes, but not my definition.

Time was long past making sense. Time was a mix between the future and now, now. Time didn't make sense. Time was a mystery. Time was the kind of thing that frustrated me so much it cause me to dig into my knee caps and rip the skin.

But, it passed. Even when it seems impossible, it passes. Even when you are in pain beyond words, it passes. Even when you are completely alone and abandoned, it passes. Even when you don't know if there really is such a thing as time itself, it passes.

It passes.

1917

.

.

.

.

.

1918

.

.

.

.

.

1919

.

.

.

.

.

1920

.

.

.

.

.

Months went by. The months turned into years. It was difficult to keep track of time, but I was fairly sure I'd been here for three years or so. I wasn't sure, though. Every day, I would carve a tally mark into my easily ripped pillow, keeping track. But sometimes, I forgot. Sometimes I didn't know if I had forgotten or not. So I would never know when it was for sure.

I rarely had human contact. They would give me food, which I usually didn't eat. I probably ate about once every two days. I didn't know. The only other human contact I had was with the ones who gave me the shock treatments. But I didn't talk to them. I screamed and cried, but nothing more and nothing less.

I tried to not scream. When I did scream, I received the shocks. But if I didn't scream, they didn't torture me. Though, I realized, that I sometimes wished for them. They numbed me. But they made me forget.

The memories.

The memories slipped away, every day. They were dwindling. I wanted to hold onto them. I repeatedly said them out loud so I wouldn't forget. Every day I would say three simple sentences: My name is Alice. My sister's name is Cynthia. My Father's name was Jonathan.

I didn't know if there was anything else to remember. That's all I knew. I didn't know what my sister was like. I didn't know what my father was like.

The visions came almost as often as the present. That's why it was so confusing, so perplexing. I didn't know the difference. It seemed like everything happened twice. But sometimes it happened more than twice, sometimes even more than three times. Or maybe I was just imagining that. And sometimes it didn't happen at all. But how would I know if it didn't happen? I did know… Somehow.

I saw mostly darkness; shadows on the wall and the depressing bricks that surrounded me. Every once in a while, I would see eyes. I didn't know where they came from, or if I had seen them before, but I saw them. And I saw a pale face. That was all.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" A guttural voice asked.

"Who?" was my reply.

"You." The voice stated.

"Me?"

"You." Hadn't he said that already?

"Oh." That was my name. Now I remembered. I had to repeat it in my head over and over again: Mary Alice Brandon, Mary Alice Brandon, Mary Alice… who? Branson?

"What's my name?" I asked him.

"Mary Alice Brandon. No shock treatments today." The voice informed me, and then he disappeared.

I hadn't been screaming today, then.

Sometimes when I didn't scream, I sang. I didn't know the song, or where it came from, but I sang. It may have been the same song every time or a different song every time. But it didn't make a difference, either way. Or at least, I didn't think it did.

I felt like I was always crying, though. It was all of the darkness… I didn't even remember what the sun had looked like. I didn't even believe that there was such a thing as the sun, anymore. And that brought more tears. Tears of sadness, tears of sorrow, tears of angst, all kinds.

I heard footsteps, coming towards me.

"That's the one who claims to have 'premonitions'."

"Insane…"

They were talking about me.

Insanity.

What did it really mean? Was I insane? Had I already crossed that line, long ago?

I sat here, tucked away in my little asylum, tucked away from the world. It didn't matter if I was alive or dead. Nothing mattered now.

But I couldn't be insane. They told me I was, each and every one of them. "Mary Alice," they said, "you are a crazy little creature." That's what I was, a creature. I was a disgrace. But, I was not insane.

My nails delved deeper into my already destroyed kneecaps and I hummed to myself to keep from screaming.

"I'm not insane… I'm not insane." I whispered it to out loud, trying to convince myself. But, the tears wouldn't stop. They trickled down my cheeks, splashing the cold cement.

Another vision came. They meant little now. Often, I didn't know the difference between my premonitions and reality. I never knew of the outside world. I was alone, deserted. Stranded. The ominous shadows danced on the brick walls, taunting me. The told me things. They told me that I was mad, and they told me that no one cared. They reminded me quite often.

A piercing cry filled the air. To my surprise, it was my own. The scream bounced of the walls, echoing in my mind. The scream had released it all, tears poured out like a waterfall. I was sobbing now, moaning. I had tried to contain myself, to have some control on my emotions, but I hadn't succeeded. I was no longer in control of myself. Insanity was gnawing at my very flesh, like a starving pack of wolves.

Then I knew it. I, Mary Alice Brandon, was insane.

I had to be. Insanity was the only explanation for why is was here. I was in an insane asylum; therefore I had to be insane.

Was I singing now? What song was this? I must have known it before this… this place… wherever that was…

"Take my heart

 Take my heart 

Kindle it with your heart

 And my heart

 Cannot be kindled without you 

With your heart, kindle my heart."

Suddenly, a much larger shadow appeared on the walls, and a soft, and almost alluring voice spoke.

"What- who- who was that?"

**Cliffhanger :P**

**Who is the voice?**

**And I still don't have a name… hmm…**

**PlEaSe ReViEw! **

**Next chapter up soon!**


	12. Smiles do Exist

_Suddenly, a much larger shadow appeared on the walls, and a soft, and almost alluring __voice__ spoke._

"_What- who- who was that?"_

_****************************************************_

I was afraid to answer the voice. What was I supposed to say? I hadn't talked to anyone in ages…

So I just listened. I heard the person shuffling through some papers, looking for something.

"Mary Alice?" He inquired in a gentle voice.

"Alice." I corrected. That's what I preferred to be called, wasn't it?

"Alice, do you mind if I come in?" The smooth voice asked.

"Yes, yes. I mean no- I mean, you can come in." I was stuttering, I felt like I didn't remember how to communicate. The dark figure emerged from the shadow and I almost gasped out loud when I saw him.

He was extremely pale, contradicting the darkness behind him. He had dirty blonde hair that was cropped short and settled around his ears. The hair looked somehow windswept though he was inside. His stature was tall, and he was slender yet had average sized muscles carved in his arms. He couldn't have been over 30 years of age, I was sure of that. And the most distinct part of him was that he was beautiful. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven. But something about the pale skin seemed familiar… like I'd seen something like it before, in a vision perhaps, but not the same face. His was more beautiful than the face I'd seen.

"Was that you singing?" He broke the silence.

"Yes… I think so."

"Well, you have a wonderful voice. I'm Matthew by the way."

Matthew. I nodded to myself. It fit him.

"I know this may seem like a strange question, but when is it?" I asked.

"When is it?" He repeated.

"Is this the future or the present?"

"How is it possible for this not to be the present?" Matthew challenged.

"I could be seeing this happen, this could be a premonition. Actually, it probably is a vision, because this hasn't happened twice."

"Vision? Do you mean you can-"

"Yes, I can see the future." I finished.

Matthew was silent for a long time. His forehead creased into a tight line, and he looked to be very deep in thought. Then, his eyes widened as if he had a sudden realization.

"Fascinating…" He muttered mostly to himself.

"What?" I chirped.

"It's just… you… you're telling the truth."

"Wait, you believe me?" That took me by surprise.

"Alice, you know what a lie detector is." It was a statement. I nodded and he continued. "Well, I guess you could kind of think of me as a lie detector. It's like… a power I possess… Of course, I don't expect you to believe _me." _

But the strange part was, I did.

"And back to your question. I'm fairly sure this is now… but you never know." He shrugged. He was so right, I did never know. I found myself smiling at how easily he understood without even trying. Wait, I was smiling? I had been sure that those didn't exist anymore…

"You're right, you never do know." I giggled. Matthew raised an eyebrow at my lift in mood, and then a lopsided smile crept upon his lips as well.

"Well, I suppose I shall carry on with my nightly routine…" He started back towards the arched entrance to my cell.

"Don't go!" I protested, reaching into open air. Matthew seemed startled by my plea, and he came back to my side.

"Don't worry, I'll stay." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But why do you want me to so badly?"

Actually, I didn't really know the answer to that… But I spoke anyway, finding the answer. "Matthew, I can't remember the last I've smiled. And with a couple words, you caused me to laugh. Laugh! I didn't even think laughter existed any more…" I trailed off, trying to remember the last time I had laughed. And nothing came.

"Alice, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you in here? You don't seem insane to me."

"What? You don't think I'm insane?" I couldn't control the shock in my voice. The only thing others ever told me was that I _was_ insane.

"Half the others in here are much crazier than you, Alice." He told me. "Now back to my question."

"Yes, " I remembered. Where to start? "Why am in here… I think the reason is my visions… That's all I really know, actually… My family… It's… I don't remember them…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, holding back tears. "But I had a sister… named… Cindy, I think. And I had a father, too… I don't remember his name, though…" I was getting of track now. "But I really don't remember who put me in here… I don't remember where I was before this… how long ago it was… I don't know." My head was hurting, trying to remember. "It's because of the shock treatments they give me. They make me forget."

"Alice, I can tell them to stop the shock treatments. You don't have to forget." He told me.

"But that's thing, I don't know if I want to forget or not. The present and the future are so confusing now as it is… I don't know if I can take the past… the memories."

"Alice, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be here." He reached to put his arm around me to comfort me. He placed it on my shoulder, but then almost immediately pulled it away.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Isn't my hand cold to you?"

"No, I don't know. Everything seems cold to me, I guess."

I sighed, and then suddenly, he got up and left.

"Wait!" I called out, but he was gone. Tears started coming. He was so nice to me… So understanding…

"Alice, Alice, what is the matter?" Matthews voice was frantic.

"You! You left, I just… Oh." I realized. "It was a vision."

Matthew lifted his finger to wipe a tear from my cheek. I did notice that the temperature was cold, but that didn't bother me.

"I'm sorry I made you sad." He apologized.

"Well, you technically haven't done anything yet." I half smiled, and he grinned back.

"So, if you just had a vision, that must mean now is not a vision, am I correct?"

"Probably." I allowed. "A vision within a vision? You never know… But no vision I have had that I can remember has lasted this long, so it must be now. Speaking of now, what is today's date?" I asked out of sudden curiosity.

"June 14th, 1920." He answered automatically. Hmm… my tally marks told me it was sometime in 1919… I must have been hallucinating if I'd thought I was even close to the real date.

"So it's summer, then." I replied.

"Yes, very sunny during the day. But dark as pitch, now."

"The sun…" I mumbled. "I don't remember what it looks like."

"To tell you the truth, Alice, I don't remember the last time I saw the sun, either." He told me.

"And how is that possible?" I asked with a grin, quoting him. Matthew chuckled darkly.

"Alice, do you want to see the sun again?" He ignored my question with his own.

"Yes, but I don't see how we could work that out."

"I know a place, down the hall, with a window…"

"Will you take me there?" I pleaded.

"Of course, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I repeated, with certainty.

"It's a date." We both said at the same time. A chorus of our laughter filled the room.

"Great minds think alike." He said.

"Oh, I wouldn't call mine a great mind. A confounding one, but not great." I replied playfully, though it was the truth. Matthew just shook his head, and then set down some folders he'd been holding.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to them.

"Patient's files. Yours is in here somewhere…" He fiddled through the stack and then pulled one out.

"Can I read it?"

"Sure." He handed me the file.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Condition- Premonitions, or claims to have said visions. Often confused._

_Date of Birth- August 7__th__, 1902._

_Treatments- Shock._

_Additional Information- Screams. A lot._

"Brandon…" I whispered.

"Yes, your last name."

"You will need to remind of that, often." I told him.

"Ahh, yes, the shock treatments cause you to forget. Of course, Miss Brandon." He said with a slight smile.

"Well if you just call me by my last name the I will forget my first name." I teased.

"I'm sorry. From now on you will go by Mary Alice Brandon." I giggled.

"Hmm… " Matthew suddenly seemed to be thinking about something else. "When I say your name… I think…"

"What?" How could he have seen my name before?

"It's just… I think I remember an announcement in the newspaper in that name a couple years ago… A death announcement." He told me solemnly. It was strange that he could remember a mere line in the newspaper after three years. But I brushed it off.

"They said I was dead…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Anyway, a single death doesn't make a difference in the statistics."

"That doesn't make me not sorry for what happened, though." He said.

"Well, then, thanks."

"Your very welcome, Mary Alice Brandon." I giggled when he used my full name.

"Its odd… how happy you seem when you're in a Hell like this." He observed.

"Oh, I haven't been happy at all until… well until you walked through my door, actually." I admitted. Matthew smiled.

"You say that like I'm some kind of miracle worker… And trust me, I am far from that." He said it jokingly, but I picked up an edge to his voice.

"Me Matthew, healing the depressed." He was heavy on the sarcasm, kidding.

"Hmmph..." I frowned.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Well, it's just that, sarcasm helps people from telling others what they really think about them." I answered. Matthew just chuckled.

"You know, you're quite clever, and witty I might add for someone so tiny." He complimented.

"Why, thank you."

Matthew glanced down at his watch and inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I need to go…" He said carefully. "I could get fired, I've been in here for an hour."

An hour? Had that much time already passed? Odd… usually time was slow; every second seemed like an hour. With Matthew, it was the complete opposite. Not that I minded spending time with him, at all.

"Aren't you going to cry now?" He asked, confused. "Like you saw?" He added.

"Actually, no." I answered. "You're going to come back." I stated surely.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" He defied.

"Hello? Girl who sees the future?"

"Right. Funny, too." He chuckled. "Goodbye Alice. I will see you tomorrow, I believe we have a date."

"Yes, the sun. Goodbye." He started to leave, and then backtracked and came up to me. He hugged me, and then walked out into the darkness.

Matthew.

He would come back, tomorrow; I knew he would. I trusted my future, and even more, I trusted him.

And for the first time in at least three years, I fell asleep silent, with a smile one my face.

**MATTHEW HAS ARRIVED!**

**I loved writing this chapter, you guys. Dang I love Matthew now, how 'bout y'all? And he has an awesome power, too, lie detector :P.**

**I'm so happy that Alice is happy! Hooray for happiness!**

**Please tell me what you thought. If there was a part in this chapter that made you smile and/or laugh; please tell me. Thanks. And btw sorry I didn't get this up earlier. My mom got all mad at me out of no where and was like "You spend too much time on the computer!" Haha… but I snuck on to finish writing. Tee hee. Well please review. **

**Tell me what you think of Mathew, to.**

**~sprinkledwithtwilight **


	13. Sunset

**Wow, I'm already up to 71 reviews! Bada Bing! Y'all are awesome. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: AliceCullenFreak, Mollzy, vampishelf, Rockapaw, PureTwilightFan14, anonymous, AliceCullen784, Sophia, sweetepie67, and Emmettess Cullen. Ok, so there's a little part in here that might be confusing if you don't remember one of the earlier chapters. Just a heads up.**

**Now back to Alice! **

It couldn't have been a dream… But I had a hard time believing it really happened. The smile on my face when I woke up, that was real. I must have fallen asleep with it then… so I must have happened.

They hadn't given me the shock treatments yet today. But they were coming soon to drag me off. Joy.

Matthew was coming today. He was going to take me… I was going to see the sun again. I could see it. I knew it was going to happen. The very thought of seeing him again made my heart thump rapidly. I didn't know what exactly it was about him… The ability to make me smile and laugh, that was astonishing, for one thing, but I liked it. Correction, I loved it. It felt… complete, again, when he was with me. Like I had someone to talk to. It seemed that he somehow… understood me. And he didn't judge me, for being in this place. He'd told me I wasn't insane, didn't he? I tried to remember… yes, I think he did say that. Though, I didn't believe him.

I tried to go through the conversation we'd had in my head. What had we talked about? Me, perhaps… A file? My name… Mary Alice Brandon. Yes, that was it. I distinctly remember the sound of Matthew's smooth voice calling me that.

Just then a dark figure stood at the arched entrance to my cell.

"Matthew?" I squeaked. The figure emerged, but to my disappointment, it wasn't Matthew. His skin was olive toned, and I particularly remember Matthew having ghost-like skin, a contrast against the darkness, unlike this man. This man was just another worker here, whose name was long forgotten.

Before I knew it, the shock treatments were over.

The only good thing about them was that they numbed me. My head wasn't aching anymore. Or, it could have been, I just didn't feel it. It was the same thing, like every day. I didn't even remember screaming…

What was I thinking about before…? Somebody… his name was Matthew, wasn't it? He had… blonde hair? Or was it brown? Or was it a mix of both? I had to try and remember what he looked like… I just couldn't seem to find his face in my mind. But, I knew one thing; he made me happy. I was certain of that.

I wanted him to come. Wasn't he taking me somewhere today? To see something? I didn't know…

"Alice?" A familiar voice called.

"Matthew!" The name immediately came to me. This was whom I was waiting for. He came into my view, his dirty blonde hair tousled.

"Matthew, it's going to be beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"You already saw it! Well, that ruins the element of surprise." Matthew chuckled.

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Alice, I work the nightshift, this is early for me. The sun is still up." The sun! That's what it was… what I saw: the orange round shape in the sky, with brilliant stars surrounding it. Star… I'm surprised I remembered those.

"I was beginning to think I dreamt the entire conversation we had yesterday." I said.

"I should have told you I wouldn't be coming until the end of the day." His tone was colored with regret.

"I wouldn't have remembered even if you'd told me." I replied with certainty. "I was forgetting what you even looked like..." My eyes subconsciously drifted to him, looking him over. It was coming back to me now, his beauty, but it was hazy.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, the shock treatments aren't your fault."

"That doesn't make me not sorry, though." He contradicted.

"Hasn't this happen before?" I asked. The last line he'd said brought a sense of familiarity…

"Yes," He chortled. "I believe I have said something like that."

His chuckle caused me to join in laughing. It was like the laughter was contagious.

"It's time." Matthew suddenly spoke, and then he started to lead me to the dark corridor.

"Wait." I froze. "What if… What if someone sees us… what if we get caught?"

"You'll be safe with me, Alice." He said with quite ease. I believed him.

I was slipping in and out of visions, but it was surprisingly not that difficult to make sense of then and now.

He glided out into the corridor and I stared with awe. He was so graceful! It looked like he was floating when he walked; it was unreal. There was a faulty ceiling light that was flickering on and off, yet I could still see ahead of me. I hadn't really seen how pale he was. The little light there was practically bounced off of his skin.

"What?" Matthew asked with a slight smile, noticing my observation.

"Nothing… you're just. You're so graceful… and pale."

"Well, you're pretty colorless yourself." He commented back. "When was the last time you ate anything?" His voice was concerned, now.

I tried to remember back when I did eat last. The mush entered my stomach every once in a while…

"I'm not sure, probably a couple days ago." I shrugged, uncertain.

"That's not very good for you…" Disapproval colored his tone.

"Mush isn't very good for me, so why eat it?" I challenged.

"What is your favorite food, then?" He asked.

"That's a good question. I don't remember eating anything other than the stuff they serve here." I answered. "What's yours?"

Matthew seemed to be deliberating something for a moment, and then let out a slightly exasperated sigh.

"I'd rather not say…"

"Keeping secrets, are we?" ''I grumbled. Matthew turned to face me.

"I just don't want to scare you." He gave a wicked smile. I had to smile back. Then, I noticed something I hadn't before.

"Your eyes…" I murmured. "They're… gold. Like, topaz, even… And they look molten…" I trailed off. He quickly pulled himself further away from me.

"Come on, we're going to miss it." He changed the subject and grabbed my hand in a firm grasp, and led me towards the north end of the dark hallway. Then, we saw the window.

I gasped out loud. It was so beautiful, even more vivid and detailed than my vision. It was breathtaking. The orange sun was sitting just above the grass, setting. The stars were speckled in just the right places, accenting the ginger light the sun gave off. The entire scene painted quite a picture in the sky, a picture that caused my mouth to drop wide open.

For some reason, Matthew was careful not to get near the window. I raised an eyebrow curiously, and he just nodded back towards the window. My gaze fell on the stunning painting again, and the sun was creeping south. I watched in amazement, as the sun the sunk. Eventually, it was gone, and the stars took its place, illuminating the night sky. Now Matthew gazed with me at the sky.

"Thank you, so much." I whispered. "It's magnificent."

"You're very welcome, Mary Alice Brandon." He smiled.

"Right, my full name." I somehow remembered.

"Look." He pointed back to the window. Right on cue, a falling star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish." Matthew encouraged.

A sharp sense of déjà vu hit me at that very moment. The entire situation, and what Matthew had just said seemed extremely familiar. Of course, déjà vu was common for me, but usually it felt just plain repetitive. Now, this was even stronger.

"This has happened before." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"A vision, possibly?" Matthew suggested.

"No… I think… I think it was with someone else… another time… before…" I struggled to try and grasp my deteriorating memory. Then, all of the sudden, a sentence escaped my lips. "_Everyone knows you can't say your wishes out loud or they won't come true."_

"I'm sorry, what?" Matthew asked, confused.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "What did I say?"

"You said, 'everyone knows you can't say your wishes out loud or they won't come true'." He imitated me.

"Yes… that… it's happened before, I've said it… a memory… It just kind of came to me. It's like déjà vu all over again."

"Hmm… you know, that is a very confusing statement. Déjà vu all over again?" He repeated.

"I don't see anything confusing about it. It's just another path my mind has taken, one of the roads that I don't know where they lead to. That's the confusing part, not knowing which path to follow. My mind only knows the outcome of the paths…" I trailed off.

"Alice, maybe we should get back to your room…" He started.

"Uh huh." I pulled myself away from the window and he led me back to my cell.

"Alice, are you sure you are only eighteen?" Matthew suddenly asked when we were in the cell. What an odd question…

"I'm never sure of anything anymore. But, if I remember correctly, then yes, I am fairly sure I am eighteen." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… you're a very… deep think for a, er, person, your age." He seemed to have trouble using the word "person", as if he had a different word in mind. I decided to ignore that, though.

"Someone's told me that before." I mumbled. "What time is it?" I asked out of sudden curiosity.

"9:10," Matthew answered after glancing down at his wristwatch.

"Interesting…"

"How so?" He questioned.

"Well, nine is half of my age, eighteen. And ten is half of the year we are in now, 1920." I explained.

Matthew raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me, staring at me with incredulous topaz eyes.

"See what I mean? Deep thinking?" He repeated with a faint trace of amazement in his voice.

"How so?" I mocked him.

"Alice, you're the only one I know who could come up with that."

"I guess your right." I sighed. Why, oh why were my own thoughts so perplexing?

Interrupting the silence, a bloodcurdling shriek came from somewhere in the building.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go take care of that." Matthew started to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow." I smiled, because I knew it was true. "If only it would come sooner."

"I agree." I could tell he didn't want to leave, and that made me even more hopeful that he would come back.

Another scream filled the air, and Matthew waved one last time, and was gone.

I sat alone as I watched his white, graceful figure disappear into the darkness. He was so… different, than anyone I'd ever known. Or remembered, I corrected myself. His grace, his beauty, his voice… his eyes. It was almost inhuman, too perfect.

Suddenly, my mind changed settings. This wasn't a vision. It was memory.

_It was Halloween, and I was trick or treating with somebody whose name was long forgotten. I was giggling with her, and something caught my eye. Her costume. She was a vampire for Halloween. The girl and I walked to a house and knocked on the door…_

Halloween, I was surprised I remembered that. But something else from that memory stood out to me… she was a vampire. Vampires were creatures that were pale and didn't go out in the sun, or they would burn. And they slept in coffins, and they… they sucked blood.

Matthew was pale, and he did work the night shift… Could it be..? No… No it couldn't be possible… But was my mind trying to tell me something? Why would that certain memory happen to enter my thoughts at this particular moment?

But I couldn't help but think that somehow, Matthew was a vampire.

**Why look what Alice has thought of now?**

**Will she tell Matthew about he little theory? Review and you will find out soon :D.**

**Ok so I just stumbled across a really confusing paradox the other day. Try and figure it out, it will make your brain hurt:**

_The below statement is true.  
The above statement is false._

**Ok well review (:**


	14. Sincerity

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This one goes out to I Have A Scarf- On My Head (love the PenName BTW) for giving me a very sweet and very long review that made me smile. Now, on with the story!**

I didn't have an actual reason as to why I was going here. But I kept on seeing flickers of the image all day, wondering when I was actually going to go. Now, I was fairly sure it was now. Or at least, I hoped it was. It was growing rather tiring to just see the same vision over and over again.

The time of day was unknown, but that was usual. I was about to find out when it was, though. I knew Matthew was coming around 9ish, or so my visions had told me. I couldn't remember the strange thought I had about him last night… that he was… What was it again? I would have remembered… it must have been the shock treatments… Oh, well, it must have been unimportant if I had already forgotten.

I crept gingerly down the narrow corridor towards the north end. It was more eerie now, when I was alone, then it had been with Matthew. To my relief, there was no one else in the now deserted hallways, so I was safe. Finally, I spotted the window and rushed over to look through.

The bright stars told me that it was nighttime, but early in the night. The sun must have recently set. I gazed up towards the sky, admiring the wonders of the open space. I could've stayed here all night; it was so spectacular. I spotted the big dipper to the East, but I couldn't recall any other constellations that I had once known. My eyes wandered through the dark trees when a dark shadow shot through them like a black ghost, if such a thing were possible. The shadow was gone before I could get a closer look, though; it must have been a deer or some other woodland creature.

I continued staring at the sky when suddenly; I felt a hard and cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped but then breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Matthew.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed.

Matthew ignored my question, "Why weren't you in your room?"

I shrugged. "The future was telling me to come here, I guess."

"Alice, you could get caught if you came alone. Do you know what they would've done to you if they found you?" His voice was somehow serene.

"Yes, actually." I replied, and then asked a question of my own. "How did you know where to find me?"

Matthew tensed, and then sighed, as if in defeat. "I followed your scent."

"Oh. You must have a good sense in smell." I replied.

"Yes." He grinned. "I have_ immaculate_ senses."

"And very modest as well."

"But of course." His teeth flashed into a dazzling smile that momentarily dazed me, but then I snapped out of it.

"Alice, you really do need to be eating more. You're as pale as a vampire." He commented.

"Isn't the term 'as pale as a ghost?'" I wondered. Why would he have said vampire? Vampire… That was it! That was what I had thought about… about him…

"Yes, I believe so, but vampires are pale, too." Matthew replied.

"Vampires also cannot come out during the daylight, correct?" I continued. Matthew seemed hesitant about answering.

"Yes…" He mumbled.

"And vampires have a strong sense in smell, as well, right?" I pressed.

"I suppose you could say that…" Matthew answered slowly.

"Kind of…" I paused, vacillating, "Kind of like you."

He was still calm, "That's a creative speculation… how did you come up with it?" He asked.

"The secret to creativity is not revealing your sources." I grinned. "But if you must know, I think the idea came from a memory."

"A memory…" He repeated. "Alice, you're too clever for your own good."

"Am I right, then?"

Matthew paused, deliberating. He must have been deciding whether to answer me or not.

"I am." I stated.

"Aren't you frightened?" He asked, his voice full of interest.

I thought that over. Was I frightened? I couldn't be afraid of Matthew… There was nothing to fear. If he left me, then that would certainly be frightening, but nothing about him seemed threatening or dangerous, as of now at least. He seemed… normal. Well, not normal, I amended, he was far too beautiful and perfect to be normal, but he was not menacing by any means.

"No." I said, my voice blasé.

"Impossible…" He whispered. "You really are telling the truth. But, Alice, how can you not be afraid? I am a vampire. That doesn't scare you?"

"You don't scare me, Matthew. You wont hurt me, I can see that." I replied with confidence.

"Alice, I have killed people before. And I came exceptionally close to killing you."

"But you didn't." I countered.

"The only reason I didn't was because of who you were. When I began talking to you, I couldn't bare to hurt you. I cared for you too much. But your blood… was so… tempting… il mio cantante…"

"Italian?" I guessed.

"It means 'my singer.' A coven I used to belong to use the term, though I didn't support their lifestyle. I had never met one who sang for me in such a way… That is, until I met you. If you weren't the person you were, you'd be gone, Alice. Dead. Not that I would want that for anyone…" He trailed off. I flinched at the word dead, but composed myself promptly.

"You say wouldn't want that for anyone…?"

"No, of course not. I don't like killing people; in fact I haven't killed a human since the 16th century. I prefer to live on the diet of animals, so I don't feel like as much as a monster that I know I am." He seemed angry at himself.

"The 16th century." I repeated, my voice slightly shocked.

"I was born, well I suppose 'turned' is a more appropriate word, in 1704. I was twenty seven at the time." He said. Wow, was all I could think. Frozen in time, forever. He had all eternity; surely he would get bored of me.

"Matthew." I suddenly whispered. "Promise to never leave me. Please, promise me." I begged.

"Of course-" His voice was startled by my sudden request. "I promise. Though, you'll probably be begging me to leave soon."

"I'm quite certain that that is impossible. My life would go back to the meaningless torment it was before you came along. My heart would be broken yet another time. But you have mended my heart, kindled it."

"I believe you have it the wrong way, Alice. What you just described was me." Matthew insisted.

"Now that I have a hard time believing." I contradicted.

Matthew just sighed, "If only you could have a lie detecting ability, too."

"We can't all be two hundred and sixteen year old vampires!" I giggled.

In the midst of my giggling, a new image came in mind. It was just colors, no specific image. The different shades danced across unknown surfaces and twirled to and fro. The vision had no intended purpose, though, like most of the visions I had nowadays. But then, the colors all faded into one, red. The red was forming something a picture, a shape… an eye. Then it was gone, and the colors we there again. They were making me dizzy… I didn't want to watch anymore…

"Alice!" I heard a gasp, but I felt something hard and… steel? Metal? Oh, it was the floor. I had fallen, evidently.

"I'm right here…." I mumbled, still dizzy from the colors. Then, in one swift motion, Matthew picked me up effortlessly and I was in his arms. He was so strong…

"What on earth just happened to you? You were laughing, and then you stared staring, and I knew it was a vision, so I didn't interrupt, but then you suddenly snapped and fell flat onto the ground!" His voice panicky, which was out of character for him.

"No, you were right, it was a vision. It was the same usual colors, but they didn't form anything, like they normally do… Well they formed a red circle, but then were swirling about faster then I could try and focus on it. And they got even faster, and it was making me dizzy… And…" I groaned. "My head. Lovely."

"Your head? Alice, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, my head just hurts sometimes when the visions are more intense than typically, but I think I am fine…"

"Alice, you do realize that in reality, you are not fine." He was concerned, I could tell.

"We can't let reality ruin our day, can we?" I smiled through the pain of my headache.

"Only you cannot Alice, only you. Others, they _do _let it ruin their day, their life. But not you, my Alice."

I noticed how he had called me "his Alice", as if I were his possession. As if I belonged to him. I liked it.

"Not me, my Matthew." I mimicked._ My Matthew_… I could get used to that.

Suddenly, colors. But they made a picture. It was Matthew and I in my cell.

"Oh, no, did you have another vision, are you alright?" Matthew asked anxiously.

"I'm alright, it made a picture this time. It was just us; back in my cell." I explained.

"Well then let's go, shall we?" He asked. "Future's orders."

"Future's orders." I repeated with a grin. I hadn't realized I was still in his arms, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He gracefully floated back down the corridor and placed me on top of my cot.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" He asked me.

"You sing?" I asked, surprised. Though, I shouldn't have been, he looked like he could be a pro at just about anything.

"Not as well as you, but I'm somewhat capable of lullabies." He grinned.

"Me? Oh, I don't sing…" I shook my head.

"What do you mean? Of course you sing, that's how I first found you." His voice sounded shocked that I didn't remember.

"Hmm…. I don't remember that…"

"Maybe this will help you." He smiled warmly and began humming a soft melody. A soft and somehow familiar one.

"As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the tide  
As the rain fills every ocean-" I interrupted Matthew's angelic voice with a almost inaudible whisper of my own.

"I know what comes next…"

"Sing, my Alice."

I opened my mouth, and somehow I knew.  
"and the sun, the earth  
With your heart kindle my heart…"

But before I could continue, I drifted into unconsciousness and Matthew finished the song that somehow still lingered in my memory.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write, so please tell me what you thought of it. So I have a couple questions. First off, What would you like to see between Alice and Matthew? More bonding? Or what? More clever remarks :P ? Second, how far should I take this story? I intentionally planned on stopping with Alice being bit, but should I continue onto meeting Jasper? Or even until meeting the Cullens? Hmm…. I need your advice people!**

**Thanks! **

**XOXOXO  
~Madi**


	15. Unraveling

**Hello readers. A couple of my reviewers pointed out that the last chapter was Edward and Bellaish and yeah… I was trying to stray from them but Matthew and Alice kept on changing the dialogue :P. Thanks to everyone who did review and answer my questions; you guys are amazing. Now back to the story :D**

Was it day or night? I couldn't tell. It was dark either way.

The electricity was subsiding into minor convulses, but my head was the greater pain right now. The colors were overwhelming me, swirling and twisting. The pictures I was seeing were of a very pale face that looked very familiar. I couldn't remember his name though… and I couldn't remember where I had known him. But I did know there was something special about him, that he wasn't… human… but what was he? It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

V… it started with a V, didn't it?

Another vision. It was him. He was coming… today? Soon… Was that a good thing? He was good… wasn't he? Yes, I don't remember him being bad. I did remember chatting with him by a window, I think, stargazing. But I wasn't sure what we had talked about. I did know that he made me smile. I remembered that, a smile.

"Alice?" A silky voice whispered.

"Who is Alice?" I squeaked towards the voice that sounded like I had heard it before, sometime.

"Alice, you're Alice! It's me, Matthew." The voice came into the rectangular room and his figure emerged. I had seen him, he was the one in my visions and the one I had seen before. Matthew… Yes, that was his name.

"I remember you…" I mumbled. "You're Matthew. And you're a Va… va" I didn't know the rest, I couldn't remember.

"Alice, I never should have left you for so long, I'm sorry." Matthew's beautiful face was full of remorse.

"When is it?" I asked him. How long had it been since I had seen him?

"The date is July 1st. I was gone for two weeks; I had to take care of something… Alice, are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm just dandy." I replied, my voice colored with sarcasm.

"Is it the shock treatments?" He was still worried.

"No, I am somehow growing used to those. It's the visions… they've been worse than ever lately. Well, I'm not sure how bad they used to be, but they are getting more and more dreadful… And you! Without you coming I know I can't handle my own mind or myself! I don't even know my name."

"Mary Alice Brandon." He automatically responded.

"Mary Alice Brandon, Mary Alice Brandon…" I repeated. "Why am I forgetting?" I asked mostly to myself.

"It's the shock treatments, it always has been. But you'd told me you wanted to keep them, because they numbed the visions." Matthew replied.

"I said that? Hmm…. I am a strange person." I mumbled.

Matthew chuckled. "For once I have to agree, Alice." He added with a light grin.

"I have something for you." He pulled an unknown object out from behind his back. I waited curiously, what could he possibly be giving to me?

"Food! Real food!" I exclaimed.

"It's a muffin, it's all I could find. But I hear humans like things like this, so…"

"Why do you say "humans?" I wondered.

"Well, obviously because… oh, you don't remember…"

"What do I not remember _this_ time?" I asked playfully.

"That I'm a vampire."

"You… are? …You are! Yes, yes, I know, I remember… Yes..." I nodded to myself. Vampire, how could I forget?

Matthew handed me the muffin and I hesitantly took a nibble.

"Mhmm…." I moaned. "So good. Thank you, Matthew." He smiled and waited for me to finish.

I swallowed the last bit of the delicious treat.

Unexpectedly, Matthew's head snapped up faster than I thought was possible, and a low growl escaped from his chest. Before I could even open my mouth to ask, he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Another red-eye… One of me…" He muttered.

"A vampire?"

"Yes, but he's different… a different diet."

What did that mean?

"Where?"

"In the area, I can smell him… and he can smell me. He's going to come here if I'm here…." He murmured. Then, he was deep in thought, deciding on something.

"Alice, I have to leave you. He'll find me, and he'll find you. I can't put you in that kind of danger. Once he's gone, I'll be back… Don't worry, I'll be back." He promised.

"You're leaving me?" My voice was tiny; I could barely hear it myself.

"Temporarily." He said firmly. "I'll be back." He repeated one last time. He kissed me on the cheek, and floated out of my cell.

Matthew…

I decided against searching to see if he would come back… I couldn't take anymore of the twirling colors.

He was coming back… Just taking care of… a red eye...

A red eye.

* * *

_And my heart cannot be kindled without you._

A song? I didn't know the rest of the song, not any other part of it. There was more, though…

A vision? Another? Was that possible? My head was already about to explode.

_Trees, that's all I saw. They breezed past me, too quickly, much too quickly. How was it possible to be running this fast? It wasn't… But it didn't feel like my legs were moving. Was I flying? Flying wasn't possible, was it? Then again, by now, I believed that anything could be possible… _

_Why wouldn't the trees stop? They were moving too fast! _

_Everything was still. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear voices._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" One said._

"_Matthew, I don't understand… She is simply alluring…"_

"_Get away from my Alice!"_

"_Your Alice? I'm afraid not…"_

_Then something knocked the air out of me and I was no longer on the ground. The trees flew by again. Flying? Again?'_

"_Alice, I'm so sorry…"_

…………

Was it over? Was it now?

Where was he? My heart… he had taken the majority with him. It was unraveling, thread by thread. Where, oh where was my vampire? My heart...

**Sorry this one was short… Things are moving fast… But don't worry; this story isn't near its end.**

**Please review. **


	16. Flames

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate each one (: Now, let's get back to Biloxi!**

_Where was the moon to kindle my night? And the wind to kindle my tide? The rain to fill my ocean? _

What was his name, again? My deteriorating memory wasn't capable of remembering.

And so now, it was darkness. My light had disappeared, and left me in the pitch night. Not even a dim candle was shining. My visions were swirling with only darkness and a replay of the forest that I had seen. Sometimes, the conversations changed, but it was the same voices. The one voice that I recognized, but was becoming less and less familiar.

"Alice?" A frantic yet smooth voice cried. It was him, my light, my heart.

"Alice, it's James, he's coming. He thinks it's a challenge, Alice! To him, this is all a game, and he wont stop until he has you! We have to leave, Alice! We have to!" His words escaped so quickly I had a hard time keeping up.

"Who is he… who is James?" I mumbled, my head aching.

"James is a red eye. He's coming, we have to leave!" He said it one last time, and then scooped me up with hard and cold arms.

"Where-" I started.

"The forest… anywhere! Away from here!"

And with that, he ran. He ran away, away from the hideous asylum that tore my life apart, the life that I didn't even remember.

The trees looked like a long green wall, all blurred together, passing much too quickly. I had seen the trees before, but when was unknown. I knew he was running with me, but it felt as though I was flying, soaring.

Then, we came to an abrupt and dizzying halt. My head was spinning in many different directions. I was crowded with senses of déjà vu, most likely from my visions, but also senses of confusion. Why was he running? Who were we running from, James? I knew the one who held me was very important to me, but I couldn't even remember his name. I was a pathetic excuse for a friend if I didn't know his name…

"Alice, stay quiet, stay behind me." He commanded. I nodded dizzily and stumbled back behind him.

"Matthew, I don't understand it…" A voice purred. "Is she some kind of pet to you? Or are you just saving her for the perfect time…?"

I didn't dare look at the face of this honey voice. It would be too much like my nightmares… of the red eyes.

"Stay away from her, James! You can hunt any other human, just not Alice!" Matthew roared.

"What a strange attraction you have grown to this one… it will be even better when I kill her."

"You wont lay a hand on her!" He growled in return. "Not on my Alice!"

"Your Alice, hmm? I'm afraid not…"

And then, suddenly, I was in his arms again, flying. I didn't see any point in running; I was going to die. I knew I was going to.

Matthew set me down to face him, his golden eyes digging into mine, whatever color they were.

"Alice, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you. I would give you any other chance if I could, my Alice, but it is this or a slow death. And I can't end your life for you, even if it does mean living forever… I'm sorry… I never should have… I shouldn't… I'm sorry…" His voice was broken.

"But you can endure this, Alice, I know you can. If you can survive three years of shock treatments, you can survive three days of fire. It will be so painful, Alice, and I will never forgive myself for what I am about to do, no matter how long I live, but this is the only way, now. Aside from death, that is. Alice, you are truly a remarkable human and I would give anything to save you from this burden… because, you mean everything to me, Alice. I only wish I could help you through your newborn years but I'm afraid that James is going to be very angry after I bite you… And I'm afraid he's going to kill me. But you will still have a chance, Alice. You will…"

I was a horrible person. I had caused this beautiful angel so much pain over myself. It was ridiculous! I didn't deserve his love! I didn't deserve him! Matthew was my light, he brought me out of the darkness of the asylum, he made me smile, and he made me laugh. He practically caused miracles. And what did I do to thank him? Nothing. And now he was going to die, because of me.

He was going to lose his soul, because of me. Because; I stole his soul and used it for my own benefit.

I wasn't worthy of his love… I wasn't worthy of him.

"My Alice, do not be afraid," Matthew said while wiping my tears.

"I'm not crying because I am afraid. I'm crying because of what I am doing to you. Don't die… please… Let James kill me, please! I'm a horrible person! You don't deserve to end your life because of me!" The tears wouldn't stop.

"Alice, don't you ever tell me that you are a horrible person. You are the most remarkable person I have ever met. And your not going to die." He said sternly, though I could see his emotions churning in his liquid eyes.

I couldn't respond, so I stared at the bushes with tears clouding up my vision. And suddenly, a white shadow emerged from the leaves, aiming for my throat.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" He hissed at Matthew who had thrown him off of me.

"No, you wouldn't dare! She's mine!" He growled. Matthew knelt down to my height where I was trembling; eyes wide.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered into my ear. And then he sunk his teeth into my neck.

* * *

The pain was excruciating.

It was nothing like the shock treatments, nothing like the migraines.

The shock treatments were ice, melting through my body, freezing my bones and muscles.

This was fire. The fire was burning me, devouring me. I must have been screaming but I couldn't feel my mouth moving, I couldn't feel anything other than the heat. The shock treatments were nothing compared to this. _Pain _was nothing compared to this. Anguish, that wasn't even close.

As the fire traveled through me, it was burning more than just my veins in blood. It was burning what was left of my memory. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know why I was burning, what was happening to me. The voices I heard were becoming less and less familiar.

"You bit her you idiot!" A voice roared.

"I had to save her from you!" Another voice snarled.

"But her blood! How could you waste her precious blood!?"

"I wasn't going to let her _die_."

"Matthew, you idiot!"

"It's done, James." The man sneered in reply.

"You're right, she is done. But you're not. A life for a life. Perfect." I could hear the devilish grin on his face.

My eyes were flashing open and close. The pale man hovered over the other one. Then, he ripped off his arm.

I was shrieking and moaning and burning all at the same time. I couldn't bare to watch anymore, as if I had any control. But I was thrashing everywhere and I could no longer see anything but strange pictures that flashed in my mind. But I heard.

I heard the tearing of limbs, the cracking of bones. And then, I smelled. I smelled smoke, fire. At first I thought it was the fire that was inside of me, but there was fire outside as well. And I heard screaming. He was _in _the fire. Burning.

And then he perished bit by bit, and the fire inside of me raged on and on. If tears were possible in the midst of fire, they were there. An angel was dying. An angel was being killed. And I knew that it was my fault. I had been this reason for the death of the angel. I had ripped off his beautiful wings, and sent him into the fire.

I couldn't fight the fire anymore. I was lost in the flames, the searing flames. The flames would kill me any second now. And then I could be with the angel.

* * *

**That was a pretty sad chapter... **

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**

**Mary Alice Brandon's story has now come to a conclusion, but the life of Alice has yet to begin. The story is not over, my friends, it has yet to begin (:**


	17. New

**This chapter goes out to **_**Half crazed dancer**_** for giving me such a sweet review. And I made someone cry! Haha that sounds so evil… Mwahaha…Well this is going to be an interesting (in a good way!) chapter to write, so let's get to it! (:**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

Where was I; a forest, perhaps? The sights of the forest astonished me. The leaves were sprawled across the dirt, each a different shade of orange and red. Each of the leaves was different, possessing a unique and intricate design. The trees hovered, creating a dense shade, without any visible sunlight. And the smells, everything smelled diverse, they're own scent. The leaves smelled warm, and almost crispy. The trees smelled similar, but they're bark smelled woodsier, like timber. The air had a large variety of scents; lilac, rosebud, honey, and I could even smell the oxygen and carbon dioxide.

A sound caught my attention to the left of me. I glanced down in a swift movement. A butterfly had landed on a small branch. How had I heard that? Such a tiny little butterfly, yet my hearing was so sensitive. Even the wind whistling sounded more like a train about to leave the station. A leaf tumbled over towards me and landed on my leg. I brushed it off and stared.

My skin was so pale it was surreal. And it was hard… yet soft and smooth at the same time. And it was strong too, I could feel that. Hard and soft, smooth and strong? Was my skin an oxymoron? Did that mean everything else was soft too? I experimented by picking up the branch. The instant I applied the slightest bit of pressure, the branch snapped in half.

I had barely touched it! Why had it broken so easily?

A small object on my wrist caught my attention. It looked like a hospital band, or something of that sort. The band was smudged and hardly readable, but my incredible eyesight allowed me to make out one of the words.

_Alice_

Alice. Alice was… a name? Yes, it was something to call yourself, obviously. Was I this Alice person? Hmm… It had a nice ring to it. Alice. I liked it. Yes, I would be Alice.

But who was I, exactly? Did I have a family? A sister or brother, mother or father? Was I supposed to know these things? I tried to remember back… the only thing I could recall was opening my eyes. That was it. And some kind of pain? Something I could feel, but it was vaguely there… But I couldn't _see _anything, just darkness. Darkness… I frowned. Darkness was not good, not positive and bright like the sunshine.

I sighed and then spotted a bright yellow daisy in front of me.

I picked the lovely flower and took in a big gulp of air to smell its scent.

But I didn't smell the flower.

The smell was so potent, so beautiful, and so… delicious. I could feel my throat burning as if fire was traveling down it. Then, a deadly sound escaped from my lips. Had I… growled?

_I needed that scent._

I didn't realize it, but I was running. My legs were in control of me, my body, my senses, not my mind. I was gasping at the pain in my throat. The scent was getting stronger and stronger; my legs were leading me towards it. I barely noticed how fast I was running, at an inhuman speed. The only thing that mattered was that I had the scent.

I was led into a clearing, a meadow. The sun was out, but the sun felt like it was in my throat rather than the clear blue sky. I heard the soft bubbling of a small stream, a pretty one. And then, I saw her.

She was a teenager, about the age of 17 or so. The girl was knelt over the stream, and water fell from her face. Was she splashed? No, she was crying. I didn't know why. But I felt bad for the sobbing girl, she shouldn't be sad.

And then all of my pity went away when I realized that the mouthwatering scent was her.

In one swift jumped, I was flying across the river, hissing. Before the girl could open her mouth to scream, I was on top of her. She was so weak, the fragile little thing. And then, I bit her.

I had the scent, it was mine. It was trickling down my throat, and I could feel a grin through my face as I drained her body. Mhmm… so delectable. But, too quickly, there was no more left and I pushed her limp body away.

And I stared at her in horror.

I had… killed her. What… what kind of monster was I? I had just killed an innocent human being, I had just… drank her… drank her blood. DRANK HER BLOOD?!

I was appalled at myself. I hated myself. How could I have..? And why did she smell so..?

So many questions unanswered. I wanted to cry in anger and for the girl that had just lost her life because of me, but I couldn't. No tears could come. The drops of water were suspended in my pupils, not daring to fall.

"ARGHH!!" I screamed out loud to no one in particular, only myself. But I almost gasped at the sound of my own voice. It was so… musical. It sounded like singing in the midst of screaming! Impossible! The poor girl that I had just… killed (cringe) didn't sound like this. And that made me even angrier. I shouldn't sound _beautiful_ by any means, I was a hideous person!

The tree was easy to get out of the ground; it just took one little movement of the elbow. And out it flew; roots and all. I was so incredibly strong. That wasn't normal, I knew it wasn't. I shouldn't _be_ like this.

My feet leaped towards the river, I was graceful as well. Too graceful. I peeked over the edge of the river, daring to see my reflection.

The reflection was shocking. I saw a girl, about the age of 19 or 20. The girl had short, inky hair that spiked out in every direction, yet somehow fit perfectly. Her skin was white, flawless and smooth. And her features, each one was perfect. Her lips, her nose, her legs, her ears, her arms, her fingers, her everything! And the part that shocked me the most was her eyes. The shape was perfect, of course, like the rest, but it was the color. The irises were bright red, a piercing pool of blood.

That was it. It was the thirst… the thirst that had caused me to attack the girl… to kill her. I had sucked her blood. And now the blood was there, in my eyes.

_What was I?_

Human? No. But what other creature could I be? An animal? Animals didn't suck blood, though; they ate plants or smaller animals and such.

Whatever I was, I was a monster. A terrible, cruel, hideous monster.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. These footsteps were clumsy and hard, the opposite of mine. I immediately took a sharp inhale before a figure came into my sight.

A boy of about 14. He had overalls on and was barefoot.

"My, aint you perdy." He mumbled in a strong country accent.

"Run." I hissed without breathing.

"Pardon me, ma'am?"

"Run away! Now, before I-"

But it was too late. The scent had escaped and caught me.

I pounced on the boy and drained his body of all of his blood.

He was empty, but I was satisfied. A horrible trade. His life for my satisfaction?

My clothes were covered in blood, I couldn't even tell what I was wearing, exactly. I needed to at least make myself look presentable. But I couldn't risk going to a shop... I then noticed what I was wearing. It was an ugly dress that was a boring white. Hmm…

I ripped off one of the shoulders of the gown and fixed up the bottom a little bit.

"There." I smiled to myself. Much better.

One second I was staring at the green meadow floor, and the next, something else flashed across my eyes.

* * *

**Man this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was… Sorry about the little cliffhanger :)**

**So… did anyone catch it? Probably not, so I'll tell you. It's quite sad, though. Think of the location Alice is at… A meadow? With a stream? **

**And the girl was 17 years old… which is four years older than Cynthia was (13.)**

**And the girl was crying… over Alice.**

**Yep, you guessed it. Alice killed Cindy.**

…………………………………** I know.**

**Review, please. It makes my day!!! **

**Oh, and can anyone guess what comes next?? Ok, it's kind of obvious... but still... **


	18. Texas

**Sorry about any confusion in the last chapter. Alice did kill Cynthia, who already had the baby. (It's going to be further explained in either this chapter or a later one.) And someone asked who the boy she killed was- He was just a random kid. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe I'm already up to 141 reviews, that's unreal! So big thank you thank you thank you to those who have helped me with this story and given me suggestions, you know who you are (:**

**

* * *

**

One second I was staring at the green meadow floor, and the next, something else flashed across my eyes_._

**

* * *

**

_Scarlet eyes gazed down, swirling about with emotions melted inside. His irises read many feelings at once: love, a bit of fear, trust, and lastly, hope. The man lifted his head. Crescent shaped scars covered his face, each a different shape. Some curved upward in the shape of a smile, and some curved downward as well. His perfect lips were in a slight smile, a shy one. _

_He had honey blonde hair that melted my insides, accenting his pale, flawless skin. _

"_Jasper," A voice sighed. I unwillingly looked at the owner of the bell like voice. She had soft, golden eyes that matched the beautiful man's honey hair._

"_Yes, my Alice?" He returned in a smooth voice that should have made my heart thump out of my chest. His voice had a strong country accent to it, he was from the South. Texas, maybe? _

_My gaze returned to the beautiful angel who was holding the tiny girl with golden eyes._

_And then I realized that despite the eyes, the girl was me._

It faded away too quickly.

And that was all that mattered now. I didn't remember what I had been doing five minutes ago. I didn't even remember my own name. Jasper.

But why wasn't I still with him? His beautiful, scar covered face should still be mine! He couldn't have just disappeared like that. Impossible.

What I had just seen wasn't the present, I knew that. Now was the present, here in this meadow. Could it have been the past, a memory? Not the past. The girl, myself, had looked exactly the same as I did now (with the exception of her mysterious golden eyes), therefore that couldn't have been a memory. What other choice was there?

The future? _Could_ I have just seen the future? Was that possible, normal? Well, I knew that I wasn't normal, or human. Maybe it was possible, then.

So that had to mean one thing: Jasper was my future.

And I had to find him.

Where to start? Were we in Texas, like his voice had indicated? I had been too caught up in _him,_ rather than the setting to notice where we were.

But then, my decision was made. I was going to find him.

**

* * *

**

It was nighttime, I was wandering around in a deserted town that wasn't far from the place I was a couple days ago. I was too much of a coward to get near another human; I didn't want to kill anyone else.

I didn't know what had led me here. I was supposed to be on my way to Texas, to find Jasper, but something was holding me back. What that something was, I didn't know.

A newspaper came tumbling through the road, worn and torn. I could tell it had been picked up by the wind and had taken a long journey. I pranced over to the paper and unfolded it curiously.

Biloxi Times

It said. That must have been close to where I was, then. I continued reading the front page.

_August 27__th__, 1920. _

_Congress has very recently passed the 19__th__ Amendment. Woman now have gained the right to vote, a historical date indeed. A member of the legislature, Janice Smith, has been interviewed about the recent amendment…_

So the year was 1920. And in August, as well. That must mean it was Summer time, but where was the sun? It had been cloudy these past three days, during the day and the night.

Another article caught my eye, in the obituary section.

"_The body of Cynthia Brandon (17) was found in the woods early yesterday morning. The body was badly mauled and it is assumed that she was the victim of a savage animal attack. She is survived by her husband and her young daughter_"

But before I could investigate further (in my mind) about this girl, the sun was peaking up over the horizon.

This was the first time I noticed it.

The sunlight traveled towards me, lighting up the sky, but then I saw rainbow specs of light dancing in the midair. The little rainbows were being reflected off of something. I looked down and realized that the light was being reflected off of _me._

My skin looked like millions of diamonds, all compacted together. The sun hit every single diamond, throwing off an astonishing light. I was sparkling! The skin itself was actually glittering, gleaming! This hadn't happened in the darkness or the shade of the trees I had been in, or even in the shade of the clouds I was most recently under.

At first I thought the gasp was my own, but it wasn't. It was a human.

It was a man with an apron on, a shop owner most likely. He stared at me, eyes frozen with fear.

I didn't have time to warn him to run. I couldn't control the thirst that set my throat on fire. The innocent man that happened to cross my path was finished off before I could even realize what I had done, once again. A feeling of hatred filled my mind, hatred of myself.

And I was alone again.

I didn't like the feeling of being alone. I knew I had to find Jasper… I had seen it; the vision had told me that I was with him. I needed to go to Texas, to find him.

But how would I know where to find him? Which path to take? I would need to stay as far from humans as possible, not crossing their paths.

If I had seen Jasper once, I could see him again. Couldn't I?

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for some image to pop in my head, telling me where to go to find him. I searched my brain, though I didn't know what I was looking for exactly.

_Jasper smiled warmly and stroked my cheek, his fingers the perfect texture and temperature._

"_My, Alice, your emotions…" He mumbled. "Such an interesting vampire you are…" He chuckled and a tinkling giggle joined him._

"_I'm just so glad I found you, Jazz… It took you long enough to finally come to the right place!" Alice, I, scolded playfully. I pecked him on the cheek and he pushed me back gently. I pouted._

"_Let me show you how we kiss in Texas…" He murmured with a grin._

To my dismay, the vision ended there. I was right about Texas, then.

But what had Jasper called me? An interesting… vampire?

Was I a vampire? Vampires were creatures that could only come out at night and they sucked blood and…

Oh. _I was a vampire._

I tried to remember more about them… they supposedly were burned by the sun? But I wasn't burned, I just… sparkled! That wasn't what the myths had said. And vampires were supposed to have fangs and sleep in coffins. I was pretty sure that I didn't do either of those…

A vampire… Hmm…

I didn't really know what to think of it. But I would have to learn more about, well, myself, at a different time. Now I had just confirmed that Jasper was in Texas, and I had to go find him.

Then, I realized what had been holding me back, why I was wondering alone in this empty town. It wasn't Jasper; I knew that _he_ was in my future. It was me. Insecure wasn't the right word, just unsure. I was unsure of my purpose. Why was I? Why was I… but I could finish the question. Just, why.

But Jasper and I… We had a purpose, I could feel it. Together we did. Alone, I was just Alice.

So I knew now. Yes, I was a vampire. And yes, I could (most likely) see the future. But that didn't matter. Jasper mattered.

And it was off to Texas I went, in search of Jasper.

**

* * *

**

It only taken me a week to get to Texas, I ran. The thrill of the wind through my short hair was exhilarating; I was taking a liking to the speed of being a vampire. The strength was nice too, handy at times. But the part that I absolutely hated was my diet.

I had killed about 10 humans on the way, most of the hikers that had been unluckily in the same place as I. The guilt never failed me, no matter how delicious they tasted. The thirst was uncontrollable though. It was something I would have to learn how to sustain, over time.

I was in Beaumont right now, deep in the forest, thinking.

Throughout my run, I had searched for Jasper. I mostly saw the two of us, in all different places that I usually couldn't identify. Most places were snowy, though, but that could mean anywhere up North.

But it didn't make any sense to me. Texas? I was positive that snow was as rare as winning the lottery here, especially in the summer (which was now changing to autumn.)

Perhaps we would find each other here, and then my visions would tell us where to go. I hoped that was what would happen.

"_What is a lady like you doing in this neck of the woods?" A country accented man asked._

_I didn't speak, I was too afraid to breathe._

"_Ma'am?" He asked, confused by my silence._

"_Thinking," I managed to say it without inhaling._

"_Well, would you like some company?" He asked._

"_No, thank you, that would be dangerous." I replied as politely as I could. The man raised an eyebrow._

"_That's a shame. I guess I should be on my way, my sister aint go' be happy about this." He smiled and then sauntered off._

That was going to happen soon, the setting was exactly the same, the sun the same position in the sky.

But… How?

How did I not kill him?

He was here before I could process it. "What is a lady like you doing in this neck of the woods?" He asked. I gave a small, polite smile.

"Thinking," I replied, without hesitating as I had in the vision.

"Well, would you like some company?" He asked shyly.

Still without breathing, I replied, "No, thank you, that would be dangerous."

The man raised an eyebrow, just like I had expected. "That's a shame. I guess I should be on my way, my sister aint go' be happy about this…"

He was gone. I had done it!

Maybe if… But could I risk it?

I desperately needed new clothes. Mine were blood stained. In fact, the torn dress looked like the permanent color was red, rather than the actual white that was underneath. I needed a new outfit, badly.

I had learned by now that I had no need to breathe. If I could just go into town and buy a new dress without breathing, all in a matter of 5 minutes or so, then nothing would happen, right? Was I willing to take that risk, though? I had just hunted, though, this morning, and I felt satisfied. Would I be able to control myself?

That question would remain unanswered, but my decision was made. I was going shopping. There was no reason that Jasper should have to find me covered in blood. I needed to look decent, for his sake, and my own.

I was going shopping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The shopping trip went as smoothly as I had hoped for. I managed to get in and out of the store with all of the humans in one piece, somehow. And I had a gorgeous outfit that I had spotted immediately. I was rather proud of myself, actually.

But I would have to hunt, eventually. I couldn't put off my thirst forever. The burning in my throat was undeniable.

For now, though, I was satisfied with my thirst. But not with myself. I knew that I would never be satisfied until I found Jasper, my Jasper.

So all I could do now was wait.

**

* * *

**

**This one was long so no complaints on the length, people.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Alice is way off. But her questions will be answered soon. Which ones, you may ask? Well, you will have to see (:**

**I have one question for you guys, reviewers. Does anyone know what year Alice and Jasper finally meet in the café? It's in the 50s, right?**

**Just wondering… **

**Thanks! Hope you liked it. Review!**


	19. Impatience

**This chapter goes out to new reviewer to my story, Faiths-Light13, who gave me a very encouraging review.**

* * *

Waiting here in Beaumont, I learned a few things about myself.

First of all, I was a very impatient person. Jasper was nowhere in sight, and I was about to explode. It had only been a month, but time was so unbelievably slow with me not being able to sleep. I couldn't stand it; I hated being alone, that was another thing. When I was alone, there was no sound, and I hated the silence. Another thing I learned about myself that contradicted my lack of patience was that I loved to smile. Smiling came easy, no matter how much I hated the silence and loneliness. It seemed odd, though, to be happy.

The last thing was that I had a love-hate relationship with the sun. I loved it's light, it's ability to give life to plants and animals, and it's beauty. But I hated what it did to me. If it weren't for the sun, no one would suspect anything about me. There was only one rainy day this entire month of September, and I risked a trip into town, and sat down at a small diner. My control had slipped on my run back to the forest where I hid myself from the humans. When humans did stumble across me, they didn't have a chance. Newspapers were starting to blame a pack of wild animals on the amount of missing humans in just one month. I guess I did deserve to be called a wild animal, though…

I knew that now was the time to move towns. Jasper wasn't coming to Beaumont, and the police were getting more suspicious about the "animal attacks".

I pulled out my crumpled map from my pocket and deliberated between Dallas and Houston. I ended up deciding on Dallas, because there had recently been a large decrease in population in the Houston area due to a sickness of some sort.

Dallas was nice and big. The city was actually overpopulated, so I didn't feel as guilty as usual when hunting. The thirst was getting more manageable; I only needed to hunt once or twice a week.

The city was beautiful in the nighttime, when I came out to explore and sometimes hunt. The skyscrapers emitted bright lights that beautified the night sky. Shooting stars would fly across the sky every once in a while, and I would wish that Jasper would be here soon. And every time a shooting star did come along, I would always hear a soft voice in the back of my mind whisper "Make a wish." It was a strange coincidence, but I listened to the voice and made my wish.

I was starting to get very discouraged. It was already the end of October, and still no sign of Jasper. My visions weren't helping much, they always changed time and place.

Tonight was some human tradition called "Halloween", and I was wondering in the forest, as usual. Suddenly, I heard light footsteps.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice ask.

A boy's figure emerged from the trees. The boy was dressed up in a cape, fangs and a gray painted face.

"You know, that's not what vampires really look like." I told him.

"And how would you know that?" He asked me.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I replied.

"Hmm… I like that line. When I become a famous movie-maker, that line is going to be famous."

"Alright then..." I smiled at the boy. "But you should be going now, kid, it's not safe to wonder around the forest at night."

"What's your excuse?" He asked.

"Do you want me to repeat that line again?"

"Guess not. I'm leaving, then."

"Good." I grinned. One less life lost.

He sauntered off towards the city, confused, but not afraid. That was a first. All of the sudden, the forest vanished and a new face appeared.

_The boy had bronze colored hair that was messy, but it fit him. I hadn't seen this face before, but it was easy to tell he was a vampire. He was young, though, 17 or 18 at the most._

"_I see you have taken to the vegetarian lifestyle…" He murmured._

"_Yes." I recognized my own voice. "Animals aren't nearly as tasty, but I can't stand killing humans…"_

"_I know what you mean," He replied._

Before I could hear anymore, I had already snapped out of my vision.

There was another way? This vampire had spoken of being vegetarian, and me of hunting animals. Could that be the solution to the madness of killing humans? But, their blood had never seemed appetizing at all…

As if right on cue, a mother deer pranced into the small clearing where I was, looking around in the darkness. I crinkled my nose as I inhaled the deer's scent. It was still worth a shot, though.

Hmm… not nearly as delicious as humans, but not as terrible as I had thought it would be, either. When the deer was finished off, I felt happy at myself, for once. No, I wasn't fully satisfied, but I could live with this diet, couldn't I? It didn't seem like that hard of a thing to do…

* * *

It was December now, and I gave into my new diet and gave myself a human for a Christmas present. I hadn't tasted such sweet blood in what seemed like forever, and that made the animal blood taste even worse. Now I was in Arkansas. But, it was just a stop along the way. I had just recently found something out about Jasper that could be the answer to my questions on where to find Jasper.

Through a couple of visions, I learned that he had fought in the Civil War, and was on the Confederate side. Well, perhaps the biggest Confederate victory was the Battle of Richmond, so I was visiting the battle sight in Kentucky.

It was the first week of the year of 1921, which I could see was going to be an average year, when I arrived in Kentucky.

I visited the cemetery in Richmond, studied the names of the soldiers who'd fought in the battle, and no Jasper.

My hopes were slipping, but my visions kept me looking. Jasper was in every one, always a smiling face accented with his scars. The scars didn't bother me as it might others, but I couldn't help but be curious on how he received them. They were obviously vampire bites, I could tell from what my own looked like, but who did they come from? Whoever was doing this to him I wanted to stop, but I didn't know where or how.

It was unbelievably frustrating, not knowing where to look for something. Jasper could be anywhere in the United States! He could be anywhere in the world, for all I knew!

But, I would find him; I knew I would. The future couldn't be_ that_ off. He was in my future. That was certain. I might have to be more patient, though.

A vision came, but it wasn't like the usual.

_Jasper and I entered a large house, hand in hand. Jasper looked unsure, and I looked… confident, and very happy. _

_Five pairs of golden eyes stared back at us from the main hallway. I only recognized one face, and bronze haired boy that I had learned of the vegetarian diet from._

_Suddenly, one beautiful girl with long, blonde hair snarled at Jasper. A heavily muscled boy put his arm around her, protecting her. Another couple, an older (but not by much) tried to calm her, but seemed very confused by our presence. _

"_They don't mean any harm…" The one I recognized muttered to the rest of them. _

_The one that looked liked the leader of the group, who had blonde hair, spoke._

"_Hello, it's very rare that our kind visit. And especially fellow vegetarians. I am Carlisle, and this is-" My own voice cut his off._

"_This is Esme," I pointed to the one with caramel hair and a hidden warm smile. "And this is Edward," the bronze haired one, "Emmett," the bulky one, "And Rosalie." The blonde. "And you are all a family, the Cullens."_

_The five of them stared at me in shock, their mouths gaping open._

"_How-?" Carlisle started._

"_She sees the future…" Edward breathed. "She saw us, and… Well, there's a lot more, actually." He was shocked, as well._

"_Yes, there is. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. And we're going to be a part of your family."_

The vision ended.

Edward. Emmett. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme. The Cullens.

They were my future. It was all coming together, now. I would find Jasper, and he would be my soul mate, of course. And then, together, we would find the Cullens. And they would be our family.

What a beautiful picture my mind painted; one big happy family.

The problem was, that none of the members knew anything of this future yet. I was the only one. Why couldn't they just be physic too? I would make things so much easier…

So I had my plan, the plan of my life, pretty much. But I hadn't even passed the first step, yet. Find Jasper.

Jasper…

He was the most important part. He was going to be my angel, my love. I already did love him, and I was going to love him even more when I found him. Even with the future at my side, this search was not going to be a walk in the park. The park was full of complicated routes, and most of all, it was long and stretched out. And that meant waiting. I was at the far end of the park, and at the other end of the park, was Jasper. I couldn't see him, though, but I knew he was there. I just had to find a way to get to the other end of this complicated journey, and find my Jasper, my destiny.

I could already tell that this was going to be a protracted and impatient walk, but I would make it to the other side, eventually. And then my life would really begin.

* * *

**Please no complaints about the length, it's not really even short… Look who showed up, the Cullens! Yipee! Well I've decided how long this story is going. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you :D**

**So I don't really know why I'm asking this random request, but I need a place. Let me clarify: The next chapter is going to start out with Alice in a random place, doing something. If anyone has a place they want to see her in, or something she could be doing, then tell me. Somewhere she'd look for Jasper… I don't really know why I'm asking y'all, but I like it when reviewers get to be involved/help out with the story. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and one last thing- Did anyone notice the "Make a wish" thing? I wonder whose voice that was in the back of her mind… COUGH COUGH Matthew COUGH… (I had to sneak that in there) **

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	20. Phillie's Best

_**January 24, 1939**_

-----------------------

I dropped the limp mountain lion that was fully drained of blood. Mountain lion was Edward's favorite, and I had decided to give it a shot. It wasn't that bad, pretty close the human blood, actually.

By now I knew each of the Cullen's personalities' perfectly. The Father, Carlisle had a clean record on humans and he was a leader, and a very compassionate individual. The Mother, Esme, was motherly and sweet. Edward, who could read minds, was an excellent musician and was a very deep thinker. Emmett was the strong one who always cracked jokes. And Rosalie was the blonde; she was probably going to be the most stubborn when Jazz and I arrived.

That is, _if_ I ever found him.

I was in South Dakota right now, due to my visions of Jasper and me. The ones that seemed like they would happen first mostly took place in a snowy area, so I was hitting the Northern states.

The country was currently in a horrible economic situation, but that didn't affect me. I had tried to get a job once, and buy a house but the permanent residence didn't distract me from the loneliness like I had hoped for. So, a year before the stock market crashed, I sold all of my stocks and continued on my search. I could see that the depression was going to end soon, but I wasn't interested in that. All I was interested in was Jasper.

I squinted through the snow, though I could still see perfectly, at the beautiful landform that lay in front of me. Mount Rushmore was quite a sight, covered in a soft white blanket, glistening in the sun, kind of like I did. I had a lot in common with the snow; we were both cold, we were both pale-colored, and we both sparkled in the sun.

Jasper would have enjoyed seeing Mount Rushmore, since it featured Abraham Lincoln, who was president during the Civil War. Maybe I would take him here once I found him…

But, of course, he was nowhere in sight.

I sighed out loud and headed back to town. Why I was going, I didn't know.

Eventually, I found myself at a small clothing shop. Clothes sometimes distracted me, I loved shopping. The bells sung as I walked into the abandoned store, and at the same time the owner's face lit up, due to the lack of business these days. I browsed through some ball gowns, though I didn't know why I would need them. But, I ended up buying just a small chocolate bar at the front, because I felt sorry for the poor shop owner. I would just give the chocolate to someone…

"Thank you so much, Miss." She smiled as I handed her a dollar bill from my wallet.

I was an inch away from her hand when I froze.

_Rain pitter pattered on the stainless window, giving an even gloomier feel to the empty café. My fingernails tapped impatiently on the hardwood countertop that accented the bright red booths which were arrayed in an already memorized pattern around the diner._

"_Hun, you might as well have given up on this mystery man you think is coming." A human spoke. "You've been waiting for him for years and no luck so far."_

"_He's coming." I stated firmly. "He is."_

"_Well, not that I want you to leave, Philadelphia does need your help." She smiled warmly._

"_Once he comes, we are leaving, the two of us, together." I replied._

"_You never give up…" The human mumbled._

_The door swung open and a pale figure emerged, contrasting against the dark, rainy day. And then, Jasper looked at up at me._

"Umm, Miss?" The shop owner startled me from my vision and I dropped the bill abruptly.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing, sorry. Here, you can keep the chocolate, and the money. I have to go." I muttered to her, holding back a grin. The woman just stared at me incredulously and shook her head as I danced out the door.

That was it. That was the vision I had been waiting for; the answer to my problems. I knew where to find him now. I was going to find him. I was going to find Jasper! Uncontrollable giggles escaped from my chest as I sprinted through the dense air, flurries dancing in front of my eyes.

I was going to find Jasper.

Philadelphia was waiting.

_

* * *

_

"Hello, I'm here to apply for a job!" I exclaimed as I entered _Phillie's Best._

The café was slightly different than the one I had seen in my visions. This one was dirtier and less organized, with stains on the booths. There were fewer tables, and they were arranged in a messier pattern. The windows weren't fogged up from the rain; they were iced over from the snow instead. The woman behind the counter was the same person, but a little younger looking.

"You can have it. We need all the help we can get." She murmured, not glancing up from the newspaper she held.

"Thank you so much! But don't worry; business will get better in a year or so." I smiled.

"That's what the government keeps telling us…"

I ignored her pessimistic attitude and continued smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll start with rearranging the place. I know _exactly _where everything should go."

"Sure, but we don't overpay." She warned.

"Oh, no pay." I told her. "Consider this as… a favor."

She finally looked up from her paper, her eyes wide. First she was surprised at the fact I didn't want to be paid, then I knew she was shocked at my appearance.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl." She complimented.

"Thank you, Sherry."

"How did you know- Oh, my nametag."

I nodded, though her nametag wasn't the reason I knew her name at all.

"My name's Alice, by the way." I introduced myself and held out my hand. Sherry grasped it firmly and shivered at the cold touch.

"It's freezing out there…" She eyed the snow covered window.

"You're referring to the weather? Well, that doesn't have anything to do with the temperature of my hand. Bad circulation." I grinned at my private joke. Sherry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Miss Alice, if you want to rearrange this place, I suppose you can start tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow? What about now?" I asked eagerly.

"Actually, we're about to close the place. It doesn't look like there's going to be anyone coming around tonight… But then again, what else is new?" She smiled a little. "Do you need a ride to your place?" She asked.

"No, thanks, I have my own method of transportation." I laughed internally.

"Alright. So, can you be here by eight tomorrow, or is that too early for you?"

"Actually, How about I get here at Six o'clock sharp?" I couldn't hide the enthusiasm and anticipation in my voice. I was finally here, and I was closer to Jasper than I ever had been.

"Six o'clock? If you really want to…"

"Perfect! See you then!" I waved a little before rushing out the door and in to the city. Philadelphia was quiet right now; few people were out and about. I decided to take a short cut to my new apartment that I had very recently purchased through the forest; I could hunt on the way home.

As I ran, I stopped myself.

Why was I so eager? So excited that I was here? Yes, this was where I was going to find Jasper, but I had to remember my vision. Sherry had said that I had been waiting for _years. _What was my rush to get a job in the café now?

I knew that this was going to be a difficult time for me. Would it be better or worse? Now I knew that this was where I was going to find Jasper, but was knowing better than not? My search across the country for years was bad… But this couldn't be worse, could it? Did I have the patience?

But I had my work cut out for me. I owned an apartment that I could retreat to when I wasn't at the café or hunting. I had paid for it with the money I had collected in my journey; money was an easy thing when I had loads of time. And I had a job. And I had a purpose; an excellent purpose and very meaningful purpose. My purpose was Jasper. And I could wait for him… I could. I knew that once I found him, all of the years of searching and waiting would pay off. I would wait forever if I had to. Anything for him; anything for Jasper. He was going to be my everything. And together, we would find the Cullens. And we would be a family. My heart that didn't beat would be complete. He would be my heart. Jasper would kindle my heart. And I would wait for him, no matter what the price was.

**

* * *

**

So? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? You tell me!  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer was being retarded. Well, Alice is at the café now. One question; do you want a chapter of waiting or just skip to the day that… well, you know. JASPER! I want to get to Jazz but if y'all think this is going too fast, tell me! I just didn't want it to be boring or anything.

**Well tell me what you liked about this chapter. I need to know. **

**Oh and I have a story recommendation: It's called **_**Family Therapy Cullen Style**_** and I swear it is the funniest fanfic I have ever read. It's complete BTW. Just search the title and you'll find it, it's by vjgm.**

**I guess that's all, review :D The more, the quicker I update!**


	21. Incomplete

"Alice, you're incredible." Sherry suddenly spoke as I scrubbed the shiny tabletop with little effort. I peeked up from my work and gave her a slight smile.

The tables were now rearranged in the exact pattern I had seen in my vision. Every chair was in its place, the booths perfectly arrayed. The windows that had been foggy and dirty were now squeaky clean, not a stain in sight. The floors were practically mirrors due to my meticulous mopping every morning and evening. Sherry and I even had new uniforms, pink aprons that I designed and a white hair bow to go with them. The rain poured on outside, but in here, it was the opposite of gloomy. A quick tempo of Jazz music was playing from the jukebox and everything was neat and well, pretty, just how I liked it.

"You've only been working here for a month, and there hasn't been a dust bunny in sight ever since." Sherry commented. "And you look as if you're enjoying your work…"

"I do enjoy my work, Sherry." I said.

"Well, I believe you. You're alway whistling or humming, with a smile on your face." She was smiling also at that point.

I laughed a bell sounding laugh and then continued on scrubbing the table. It was close to closing time now, and usually customers were rare at this time of the day. There, the table was glistening now. I rung out the wet rag and tossed it into the sink, where I would take care of it tomorrow.

"I guess I'll be heading out now." I desperately needed to hunt, my golden eyes were closer to black than I should let them get, and Sherry smelled quite appetizing.

"Wait, Alice, I have a question for you." She stopped me, and I nodded. "What brought this on? I mean, why did you suddenly have the urge to come work here in Philadelphia? I mean, you're all alone and so young, honey."

I had already seen this conversation in a vision from a couple nights ago, I knew my next line.

"You see, Sherry, I come from Mississippi, Biloxi to be exact. I was an only child, and my parents passed away when I was about 16. Yes, I missed them, but I didn't mine being independent and on my own. Eventually, I grew tired of the South, the heat, and I… Well, this place just kind of… called to me. I guess it's kind of complicated, but I knew that I was going to work here. And so, I came." Sherry processed that and nodded slowly, taking a sip of her steaming cup of coffee.

"I see… but why are you still here? Why do you like it so much?"

This was the tough part, the part where my vision had ended. I would have to think of this part on my own.

"There's… I'm…" I took an unnecessary breath. "I'm… actually waiting for someone, I guess. You know how I said that this place called to me? This is the place where... where he's coming. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my work and company, but I'm waiting for him… He's going to show up someday, here, and we're going to leave, the two of us, together." I was replaying the vision in my head, the one where I first see Jasper enter this very café.

"Does this man know you are waiting for him?" Sherry asked, intrigued.

"No, he doesn't even know I exist… yet." I answered.

"Then how-?" I cut her off.

"There are some things that… that I know. And I trust these things that I know will happen, because I know they will come true. Some may say 'that's crazy', but I know he's coming… I know he is." It was difficult, explaining this to a human that really had no idea what I was talking about. But I couldn't just flat out tell her that I was a physic vampire. No, that wouldn't work. But letting her know as little information as possible would let her think of it what she wished.

"If you say so, Alice. If you really think this man is coming, then who knows…" She murmured, though I could sense the doubt and confusion in her tone. "So, what's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, and eventually Cullen." I gushed with a huge grin at the sound of his name.

"What is this boy like, Alice?" Sherry seemed pleased that I was so enthusiastic about something.

"Well, he is beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And everything about him is just perfect… And he always knows what you're feeling like, emotional for sure…" More than she would ever know, I added silently. "And he was a major for the Confederate Army and-," This time Sherry cut me off.

"The Confederate Army? As in the Civil war? How old is this man?" Her eyebrows were almost touching her hairline.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I meant that his _father _was a major in the Confederate Army." I quickly covered up with a lie.

"I see." Sherry relaxed again, well, returned back to the puzzled expression instead of shocked. She stirred her coffee with her pinky and noticed my eyes lingering on the mug. I was actually trying to hide my repulsion at the disgusting smelling rubbish, but Sherry didn't realize that.

"Would you like some?" She offered.

"No, no thank you." I answered politely.

"Come on now, I haven't seen you eat or drink a thing since you've started working here. You must be starving." She said with disapproval.

"I'm not hungry, I promise." Thirsty, yes.

"Here, just have a sip or two." Sherry had already prepared a cup of coffee for me, and its revolting scent wavered through the air. I didn't want to be rude, so I sighed in defeat and picked up the beverage. I struggled to keep from gagging, and took a microscopic sip of coffee.

"How does it taste?" Sherry asked.

"Fine," I lied. Sherry wouldn't be able to notice the sourness in my voice, but I did. Digesting human food was even harder than ingesting it.

"See, I told you." She smiled and I set down the vile liquid. "Looks like the rain's letting up, I guess we should be going while the clear sky lasts." She eyed the window that was now only covered with sprinkles of water rather than heavy rain.

"I agree. I'll see you tomorrow Sherry." I rose from the bar stool and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Alice, Sweet dreams." She waved. I wish I could dream; nighttime let my thoughts wonder about Jasper too much, I didn't have work as a distraction. I loved Jasper, but waiting was hard, very hard.

I waved one last time, and waited for a couple seconds until Sherry left. She muttered something under her breath once she got to her car, something that she didn't think I would hear, but obviously, I did.

"If she really thinks some guy is going to come…"

I just sighed and shook my head. Once Sherry was a good mile away, I dashed into the forest, following the scent of a herd of deer.

The deer came into the clearing and I waited until they were a bit closer. I lunged, and sprung, taking down the largest buck. He had very rich, and thick blood, though it didn't taste very good. But I could feel my thirst lessening, and that was the purpose. After the buck was finished off, I took down the next largest one. By the time my thirst was vanished, half of the herd was gone. A small fawn was quivering with wide eyes, and then she shot off, speedy and graceful. The rest of the herd that was left followed immediately.

I started making my way east, towards my apartment, but a little bunny hopped into the clearing and I studied the cute mammal. The bunny cocked his head to the side, sniffed the air, and looked around. She seemed to be waiting for something, by the way she scoured the trees with her dark eyes. All of the sudden, another rabbit came into the scene, and glided over towards the other one. The two bunnies sniffed each other and then nuzzled each other, and then danced off together.

What a happy embrace, the two rabbits. If only my rabbit would come find me, we would leave together and find our home. But, unlike the bunny, I knew I had a lot of waiting to do... And I didn't know if I could get through it. This last month had been one of the hardest months of my existence, my impatience was getting the best of me. Sure, I still put on a happy mask, and hummed and whistled, and somewhat enjoyed my work and chats with Sherry. But, inside, my heart was incomplete. It was aching, longing for Jasper. I needed him, my other rabbit. I wanted him to come _now. _But my visions told me otherwise, that it was going to be a long, hard wait.

But, hey, once I got through with the wait, I knew my future would be looking bright.

* * *

**Short one guys, it was just a little chapter to sneak in before Jasper comes into the story. Is anyone as excited as I am to see him soon? Jasper is the best, he's from Texas like me(:**

**Tell me what you thought of it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday. JASPER!**

**I love everyone who reads this story!  
~Madi **


	22. Bliss

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
Oh, I have something to tell y'all: Ok in between this chapter and the last one, Sherry has noticed that Alice never changes/grows. And (Like Charlie in Breaking Dawn) she has made her own false assumptions about her. OK, Just had to explain that.**

**Now, Alice has been waiting long enough, and so have you guys. So read on (:**

* * *

My fingers drummed across the gleaming countertops out of impatience and anticipation. He was coming today; I knew he was. The scene was just right. Sherry was the exact age of herself in my vision, the café held the same customers, I wasn't wearing my work apron, and the soft rain had the exact tempo that I had seen, well, heard.

So where was he?

I had been waiting for nine years. For nine years, I hoped he would come, everyday, but my hopes were diminished. For nine years, I waited. And now was the day, today, that all of that waiting would pay off. He was coming. Jasper.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Are we a little impatient today, Alice?" Sherry asked from behind the counter.

"Just waiting…." I murmured, my eyes never lingering past the entrance to the café. Each time the bells signaled a customer, I would stiffen automatically, until it ended up to be just a regular, _human_ customer.

"Well, you look nice today." Sherry commented, eyeing my ensemble.

"Thank you. It's for Jasper." I returned.

Sherry took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hun, you might as well have given up on this mystery man you think is coming. You've been waiting for him for years and no luck so far."

A grin crept upon my face, one that hit my cheeks and eyes. Those were the words I had been waiting for.

"He's coming." I stated, my excitement almost tangible in the air. "He is."

"Well, not that I want you to leave. Philadelphia does need your help." Sherry replied.

Still with a smile on my face, I said, "Once he comes, we are leaving, the two of us, together."

And then, she mumbled the magic words. "You never give up…"

A beautiful scent caught the air. It was more beautiful than any other human I had ever smelled, but in a different way, not in a thirsty way, in a vampire way.

The silver bells rung as he entered the café, but the bells sounded more like angels singing, welcoming me to heaven. His blonde hair was now a darker shade, damp and tousled from the rain. Every crescent scar on his magnificent face was visible. He wore a lightly colored trench coat, and it was perfect. Everything about him was absolutely perfect.

His red eyes startled me temporarily, but I had to remember he wasn't a vegetarian. Not yet, at least. His eyes read many emotions at once. I knew that he had sensed a threat, another vampire. But underneath that, he looked lost. Lost and wondering. But all that would soon change.

He reached up to push his bronze hair out of his left eye (that I could still see perfectly) and scanned the half empty diner. Then, his eyes met mine, lingering there. Now, it was time.

I rose from the stool, and danced right up to him, I felt like I was flying. I was face to face with Jasper. It felt like a dream. This was what I had been waiting for.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I playfully scolded, though it was so entirely true.

I could sense the confusion and awe in his voice, as he ducked his head and nervously replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

His voice was so beautiful. Even in the sense of confusion it was like honey, matching his blonde hair. It was nothing like my visions; it was real. Jasper was real.

Something about him, his embarrassment, and shyness, caused me to smile even wider. And he was such a gentlemen as well. My smile turned into a giggle that escaped from my throat. Before I could think (my mind was having trouble functioning at the moment), my hand slipped from behind my back, offering itself out to Jasper.

What I was thinking, I didn't know. He wouldn't take it… He didn't even know who I was, but I knew him. I wanted him, more than anything.

Jasper eyed my hand, seemed to hesitate for a millisecond, and then, he took it. My tiny hand was against his, and his was the perfect temperature. Not warm and moist like humans were, it was perfect.

As he took my hand, he looked at me curiously. Then, his lips turned into a lopsided grin. Why, he was smiling! Jasper Whitlock himself was holding my hand, and he was smiling!

I heard a gasp come from behind the counter. It was Sherry. Jasper and I turned to face the wide-eyed waitress.

"Alice… you- he-" She stammered.

"Goodbye, Sherry." I murmured with a smile. I gave her a small wave with my free hand, the one that wasn't placed in Jasper's.

"You-… you kids-… Take care…" She managed to get out.

I laughed and turned back to face Jasper, who still had the small grin on his face. There was still confusion in his eyes, but there was something else…

Hope. That was it.

I gave Jasper's hand a little squeeze, and then led the way out the door of the café into the rain. I was hand in hand with Jasper, hand in hand with my destiny.

A feeling surged across me, a feeling I didn't recognize, one I had never felt before.

Bliss.

* * *

**Aww, anyone?**

**This was not the last chapter, just to clear that up.  
Review. **


	23. Answers

**Oh me oh my! I have surpassed 200 reviews! So, in honor of all you awesome people, this chapter is going to be fairly long! Hooray for reviews and long chapters! **

**This chapter goes out to all of the Mothers out there because I am writing this on Mother's Day. Go Mommy!**

**

* * *

**

With Jaspers hand in mine, or rather mine in his; I led him into the murky streets. The rain was letting up and dwindling into soft sprinkles by now. Each tiny droplet clung to something, the street, my hair, or Jasper's hair. But none of us seemed to notice anything other than each other.

I wondered what he could have been thinking. Fear? That was possible. Confusion? Probable. Why wouldn't he be confused, especially at the color of my eyes? But if he was confused, and afraid, then why did he take my hand and let me lead him into the rain? If only I could have possessed Edward's mind reading power at the moment, it would make this much easier.

But I knew what we were doing next, that was useful too.

"Umm, ma'am, where are we going?" Jasper asked, still incredibly polite. I chuckled lightly.

"I believe we are heading over to 34th street near the park." I replied, remembering the vision I had seen.

"Don't we need to… go? It looks like the sun is-" I cut him off.

"The sun won't be coming out any time soon," I smiled knowingly. It was then that I realized I hadn't introduced myself to Jasper; I was getting ahead of myself once again. "My name is Alice, by the way."

"I'm-"

"And you're Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I finished.

Jasper stared at me, shock crossing his eyes. "How did you-"

"I'll explain everything, but first, we should probably get out of the rain," I inquired, glancing up at the sky. I had barely noticed we were walking, but we turned the corner onto 34th street, where a small park lay, damp and empty. My eyes scanned the open air until I spotted the perfect tree. With an effortless leap, I let go of Jasper's hand and landed on a soft branch.

"Are you coming?" I asked Jasper, who was still staring at me, mouth gaping open.

"That was so graceful… I've never seen anything…" He trailed off, shaking his head. I smiled at him and motioned for him to join me under the leaves. Jasper's brow furrowed, but he leapt as well, landing close to me. I had a very strong urge to reach out to him, and pull him as close as gravity would allow. But Jasper was still very confused, though he wore a strange smile.

"You're confused." I stated.

"Yes, but I think I'm happy… It could be your emotions… Maybe mixed with mine. You see, I have the power to manipulate and feel other's emotions." Jasper explained.

"I know,"

"I would ask how; but I have a feeling, no pun intended, that you're going to tell me."

"And I thought I was the psychic." I teased.

Jasper smiled, before realizing what I had just said. It looked like he was processing it for a second. "Did you just say that you were psychic?" He asked, though his voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes, Jasper, I can see the future." I said calmly. Jasper stared at me, not knowing what to say, so I spoke. "That's how I knew your name, and your power. That's how I found you."

"You found me? Are you saying that you were waiting for me, in that café?"

"I waited for 9 years in that place, Jasper. And before that, I waited much longer. Like I said earlier, you kept me waiting a long time. I wasn't exaggerating."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting…" Jasper apologized.

"Don't apologize, silly. You're here now."

"Yes, why is that?" He asked me.

"Why are you here in Philadelphia, or why are you with me?" I clarified. Jasper thought that through for a split second.

"Both, I guess."

"The first question, I don't know the answer to. And the second, well, I was getting to that actually." I answered.

"And would you mind explaining to me, ma'am- er, Alice?"

I giggled, "Of course." Suddenly, a huge, genuine grin spread upon Jasper's marvelous face. "What?" I asked.

"It's your happiness. It's being emitted so strongly, and it's taking over my own emotions." Jasper replied. "It's quite overwhelming, I might add. But I'm sure your going to explain your reason for all of this happiness, so ignore my lunatic self and carry on."

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You don't know the first thing about being a lunatic." I said. Jasper raised an eyebrow. Now, it was time to get down to business. "Let's see… I guess I should start from the beginning."

"From your human life?" Jasper questioned.

"Not exactly. I have no memory of my human life, in fact."

"What? Why?" Jasper whispered, though the hushed tone was unnecessary.

"I have no idea… I've tried to remember, but all I could see was darkness, so to speak. It has always been a mystery to me…" I trailed off.

"So how did you know what you were?"

Ignoring his question, I decided to start my story. "I awoke somewhere in Mississippi. I assume that that was when my transformation has finished, but I'll never be sure… Anyways, I didn't know what I was, or who I was. But then, I saw you, in a vision. You, Jasper. I knew you before I even knew myself. That was when I realized that I had to find you. How; that was the question. But before I knew it, I was searching…

"Somewhere along the way, I realized what I was. A vision told me, actually, that I was a vampire. I had thought I was insane, killing people. I knew that wasn't normal… But I did know that I was a monster, a horrible monster. I killed people…"

"You use the past tense?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I-" But my thoughts were interrupted by a vision.

_A girl was walking down the street, 34__th__ street to be exact. The street was gloomy and empty, and colored with gray, if that were figuratively possible. There were a couple puddles scattered across the pavement, and the little girl was playing and jumping in between them, giggling to herself. All was quite, except for the soft humming of the girl, and then, suddenly, a figure flew through the air and pounced on the girl. The girl didn't even have time to scream. She was finished, dead. Drained. And the figure that had killed her, I now realized, was Jasper._

It was going to happen soon, very soon.

"Alice, what's wrong?! You just blanked out and-"

"Stay perfectly still and hold your breath." I commanded.

"But why-"

"Just listen." I replied sternly. "I hope you don't mind, but I will need to hold you down." I grabbed Jaspers cool hands and grasped them firmly in mine. Jasper seemed surprised by the contact at first, but obeyed and took in a sharp inhale, and held it.

A scent hit the air, and my throat was set to flames. The little girl came skipping down the street, splashing in the puddles. She smelled so good… Now I knew why Jasper had lost his control with her and not the other humans that were in the cafe.

"Don't breathe." I whispered, much too quietly for a human's ears to hear. Jasper nodded and watched the girl, understanding now. Eventually, she disappeared behind the corner, oblivious to Jasper and I. Once she was a good amount of yards away, I told Jasper he could breathe again.

"I'm guessing that was a vision? When you blanked out?"

"Yes," I told him. "I saw that girl, and I didn't want you to kill her."

I then noticed that I was still holding both of Jasper's hands, and let go. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Don't be…" Jasper told me with a slight smile. I would have been blushing like mad if I were human. It was a good thing I wasn't, though. Jasper gazed at me for a second, then remembered the situation that had just occurred.

"But how did you have the restraint? I mean, your emotions told me that you were thirsty, yet you didn't even budge. And why didn't you? She must have smelled appetizing."

"She did smell appetizing… Jasper, I think it's time I show you how I hunt."

"What do you mean? Don't we all hunt the same?"

"Just watch." I instructed, climbing down from he tree with ease.

Jasper's puzzled expression followed me, observing me. Though I wasn't thirsty, I did need to show Jasper this very important… lifestyle, of being a vegetarian. I heard heavy footsteps from the forest close by. It was a bear, a cub actually. The cub stumbled into the southern end of the park that was lined with trees, and I quietly followed it. My instincts took over, and the bear was finished off in a matter of seconds.

I had to admit that I was a little bit afraid of what Jasper's reaction would be. My eyes met his, and he stared in astonishment and disbelief.

"An animal?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes, Jasper." I answered while joining him back in the tree. "An animal. I haven't killed a human in over twenty years."

"But… how?" He muttered.

I shrugged. "Practice makes perfect, I suppose. They don't taste the best, but killing people… well, it's just… bad, you know? And against my natural morals."

"I kill people..." Jasper murmured.

I didn't answer. I knew that. I must have offended him... As I was about to backtrack and tell him that he wasn't "bad" like I had called myself, I noticed his eyes lingering on a part of me.

I now realized what Jasper was staring at. "My eyes?" I guessed. "That's what happens when you live on animal blood, they turn this golden color, but fade back to black when I get thirsty." I explained.

"They're beautiful…" Jasper whispered.

I was sure that my legs were going to wobble like jello, and I was going to fall out of the tree. But, of course, being a vampire, that wasn't possible.

"Why thank you, Jazz." I smiled shyly.

"Jazz?" He repeated.

"Oh, sorry, please excuse the nickname…" I replied nervously.

"No, it's… it's fine. I… like it, actually." Jasper said. My undead heart soared.

"Your nervous. Why?" Jasper whispered.

"I'm nervous about you. I mean, about how you are taking all of this. I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself… And I'm kind of… afraid." I admitted.

"About what?" He wondered.

"I'm afraid that… you wont accept me. Or what I'm about to tell you about, or who rather."

"Alice, don't be afraid. I promise that I will not be judgmental. I trust you."

"Thank you. For trusting me, that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome. Now, what- or who- was it that you were about to tell me?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper what I'm about to tell you- well, it's big. Very big. And… it's kind of… it's kind of our future." I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, and started, "The Cullens."

* * *

**What did you think?  
Any particular parts you liked a lot?  
Tell me!**

**Sorry, slightly cliffy ending. But cliff hangers are good. Well, in my opinion they are. How will Jasper take the future Alice has set out for him and how will he take the Cullens? Well, review to find out.**

**Happy Mother's Day, everyone!**


	24. Acceptance

"First, there was Carlisle, and he's what you would call the Father," I started, not moving my eyes from the damp bark ahead of me. A small ant wove in and out of the drooping leaves, and I followed its circulatory path.

"I'm going to save his history for later, that's his story to tell. But Jasper, he is such a compassionate man. I never would have thought one of our kind could be so caring for others, humans in particular. He wants to help them in any way he can, and he does. Jasper, Carlisle is a doctor, for humans. A surgeon, actually."

"A surgeon?" Jasper repeated. "But how can he stand the… the blood?"

"After all of those years, you get used to it." I shrugged. "As I was saying, Carlisle is an immensely kind individual."

"I can tell… the kindness is being emitted off of you, I can feel it." Jasper said softly.

"But, Carlisle did make himself a companion. Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza when Carlisle turned him." I noticed Jasper stiffen immediately at the sound of Edward's name.

"Jazz, don't be jealous of Edward." I murmured.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well, actually your jealousy is emanating onto me." I explained, returning the smile.

"Oh, sorry… But who is this Edward person? Is he…" Jasper trailed off, though I knew what he was thinking.

"No, Jasper! No… He's just going to be a brother to me, nothing more than a true brother." I felt the relief replacing jealousy within Jasper. "I know you want me for myself." I teased.

"No, I just… umm… didn't want him to hurt you… or anything…" Jasper mumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Carlisle and Edward lived in harmony for some years. Eventually Edward had his rebellious years, but that came after Esme came into the picture." My eyes still followed the petite ant that was carrying a leaf down the side of the tree. "Esme is very caring, and motherly, which would explain why she acts as the mother of the Cullens. Her past is… Well, that's another story. But she is a very… warm person, and gentle and soft. You'll like her." I smiled at Jasper who was listening curiously.

"Next came Rosalie. Carlisle found her- I'm sorry, that's not my story to tell either. Rosalie is considered by Edward and some others to be vain and self-centered, but I just think she is somewhat misunderstood. She had a very rough past… Horrifying." I shivered. "She's beautiful, though. Probably the most beautiful creature you'll ever meet, even for a vampire." I said.

"Eventually, Rosalie found Emmett being mauled by a bear. I'm not entirely sure why, I'll have to ask her later; but I'm not sure why she asked Carlisle to change him. Emmett, well, he's a goofball. But he is happy, happy for life, and happy to have found Rose, his wife… Anyways, that's the Cullens." I finished. Well, not quite, I added to myself. Before I continued, I needed to see Jasper's reaction.

His eyes were colored with surprise and confusion.

"So, you mean to say that they are like… like a family?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "They have a permanent residence in Alaska at the time."

"A permanent residence? Isn't that rare for our kind?" Jasper questioned.

"It is rare, yes." I answered.

"Well, what did you mean when you said that they were our future? Are we going to visit them or something?"

I drew in an unneeded deep breath. This was where my fear lied, why I was even fearful at all. Acceptance. That was the key.

"Jasper, I wasn't finished about the Cullens. After Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie…" I glanced up at his expression, and he waited patiently. "There came, or comes, us."

Jasper's brow furrowed. "Us… you mean...oh…_Oh_."

"Yes." I said. "We're going to be a part of their family, Jazz. You and I are going to be Cullens."

I spoke each word slowly, observing Jasper's reaction.

"When you say we, does that mean the two of us are… like Emmett and Rosalie are… and Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes." I whispered. Jasper's eyes widened, but underneath the shock, I thought I could see a hint of… pleasure.

"But… but why would you… want me?" Jasper asked. I smiled a little and began.

"Jasper, why wouldn't I want you? You're… everything I've always searched for. You are my first memory, seeing you, and will be my last, however it ends for us, even if that means all eternity."

I could tell that he couldn't believe what he was hearing, that I cared about him so much, since I did just meet him. But I felt like I already knew Jasper, like a small part of him had been with me through out my search. Now all of him was with me, and my heart was complete. Finding the Cullens would be the icing on the cake, the key to our future.

Jasper was speechless. I had caused Jasper Whitlock to be speechless. Now he was the one watching the ant weave its way in and out of the bark of the tree, thinking about each movement. It was silent for a while, and I let Jasper have time to process this all.

"They wont want me. They wont accept me. I'm a monster, Alice." Jasper whispered. "They're vegetarians, and I'm far from that. They'll be horrified with… with my past. With what I've done." He continued, but now instead of staring at the ant, his eyes darted to his hands, specifically to the mysterious crescent shaped scars. "Alice, look at this." Jasper lifted his hand and motioned towards his scars. I took his hand and traced each one, and made my way to his face, tracing the longest one under his left eye.

"Jasper, where did you get these scars?" I whispered. "You were with… Peter and Charlotte, am I correct?" I remembered hearing the names from some time ago in a vision.

"Yes, that's right. But before I joined the two of them… Well, I was even more of a monster than I am now."

This was the first time I had really paid attention to the details of the scars, really observed them. Now I realized what shaped they resembled.

"Jasper." I whispered in horror. "These are… vampire bites."

Jasper nodded once, and spoke.

"I was born in Texas 1844. As a teenager, I was always one to take control, a fighter. So, in 1861, I joined the army at the age of 17, lying about my age. I was somewhat reckless, but determined. I made it through the ranks quickly; they said it was my charisma." Jasper paused, seeming to sort through some of his thoughts.

"The year was 1863, at night time. I saw three beautiful women wandering the streets, and I thought they were angels. I was wrong, very wrong. Maria," He almost scowled the name. "was one, Nettie, and Lucy." He paused once again, most likely editing some of his story. I didn't want him to edit; I wanted to hear it all.

"Eventually, I was one of them. It didn't take me long to figure out that I could manipulate other's emotions. As a vampire, I still had the same army man in me, and Maria recognized that. You see, Maria was on a mission of her own. Land. She wanted it, all of it, from Mexico to Texas. So she was building an army… of newborns… newborn vampires. She put me in charge of training the young ones to fight, and… disposing of them once they were useless."

"I didn't like this… life. But I didn't know any better. Fighting, it was the only thing I knew. And that's where the scars came from. Newborns."

"I grew close to one newborn in particular, named Peter. But when he lost his strength, I didn't want to get rid of him; he was nice company. But, eventually, he left. He and Charlotte shared such a tight bond that the two gave up fighting, they were tired of it. And I was too. I grew depressed, I was never happy. I found Peter and Charlotte, but it didn't help. The depression was worse. I was alone. So, I wandered on my own, and somehow stumbled upon that tiny café. And… well, there you were." He gave a small grin.

I couldn't smile, though. All of his sadness, his loneliness, his depression; I could feel it. I could feel the emotional scars. I could feel the horror of killing a human and having to feel what they are feeling. I could feel it all.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I whispered, my eyes not straying from the scars that now seemed to be ten shades darker.

"Don't apologize for anything, Alice. But don't you see. This," he gestured once more to his scar covered body. "Is why I can't join the Cullens. I have done horrible things; more horrible than any of them could even think is possible. I have killed so many of our kind and of other kinds."

"It's not your fault… They'll accept you, Jasper, they will." I murmured, though I was still overwhelmed by the story I had just heard. I wanted to hold Jasper's hand and never let go, I never wanted to let him feel the sadness again.

"They wont. I'm no vegetarian, I'm a killer." He stated.

"But it doesn't have to be that way." I insisted. "I can help you, you can start feeding off of animals. You can start now."

Doubt painted his eyes and face.

"Try, Jasper. Just try. I'll help you. Animals aren't… horrible." I said, though I made a face. "You can get used to them. We can hunt, right now."

"Me hunting… with you?" Jasper asked.

I could hear the difficulty in his voice. "Unless you'd be uncomfortable hunting with me…" I backtracked. I had to remember that he had practically just met me.

"It's not you being _with_ me, I just don't like the thought of you watching me… kill."

"Of course, you should go alone. Look, it's dark now, no humans will be out." I waved towards the star covered sky.

"Alice, I don't know…"

I held up my index finger and closed my eyes, searching…

No, no humans would decide to come into the forest time. Jasper wouldn't hurt anybody.

"There wont be anyone out tonight, Jasper. Just go, try, find a bear, or a deer perhaps." I smiled warmly.

Jasper sighed and replied, "I guess, if it makes you happy, Alice." He returned the smile.

"Thank you." I released his hand that I had just realized that I'd been holding for all this time. Jasper chuckled lightly and jumped on to the leaf covered forest floor, and darted into the forest.

I would help him. He could, no, would become a vegetarian. And together, we would seek out the Cullens, and we would have a family. And Jasper and I would be... together, each other's second half, like Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What this… Maria person had done to him. I hated her, suddenly. That woman had caused his pain, his depression. She was selfish and wicked.

A flash of dazzling light illuminated the sky, and I noticed it was a falling star, painting a white rainbow across the night. As always, a voice told me to make a wish. But this time, I didn't, and answered it out loud.

"I already have Jasper."

There was nothing to wish for. I had him; he was my only wish.

* * *

I found myself pacing. Relax, Alice, I told myself. It had only been half an hour. Hunting could take time.

But I wanted Jasper back; I wanted to hold his hand again.

I couldn't help myself, and I had to see when he would be coming back. But when I tried to search for his future, something unexpected flashed before my eyes.

_He was making his way north. No, not making his way, running. He would be in New York soon; I saw the forest flashing by. He was heading to Canada._

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	25. Possibilities

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed… **

**Wow I just heard about something very tragic. Amazing author who is well known on fanfiction **_Daddy's Little Cannibal _**has been killed in a drunk driving accident… That's so sad. So this chapter goes out to her, rest in peace.**

**Ok well I've done something VERY different with this chapter than in the past chapters. Are you ready?  
Jasper's POV.  
Yeah, I honestly thought this was going to be an all Alice POV story, but I felt like we really needed to get inside Jasper's head.**

**So, it's going to be different. That's why you have to review, so I know if you like the change. If so, maybe I'll do some more Jasper. Maybe not.**

**Now, on with the Story! (Sorry I didn't update sooner, busy week.)

* * *

**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I didn't know what the heck I was doing.

Was I running away from her? What kind of insane person would run away from the most beautiful person on the face of this earth? Dadgummit! What was I thinking?

I wasn't running away from _her_, was I? It was… just everything! It was too much, and to top it all off, all of these different emotions, and I couldn't even tell which were mine!

No. I wasn't running away from her. I was _getting_ away from… from myself. I needed time. I needed to think.

Of course I wouldn't want to stay away from her. She had everything a man could ask for. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was happy, and she… well, she seemed like she liked me. It was just so… unexpected. And this… coven she spoke of, The Cullens. I couldn't consider it. Having a family? A family! I'd never heard of anything like it! Before this, all I knew was fighting, killing for territory. War. That was it.

Maria. She had taken the lives of so many of us, sentenced us to a lifetime in Hell. And that's what it was for me. I felt it all. I felt the feeling of killing, but I also felt the feeling of being killed. That's where the depression came, and though I left the mad life of wars, I was alone. Peter and Charlotte, they had each other. But I was Jasper the loner.

Would that change, though? _Could _that change?

Alice, I mean I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know her more. Heck, spending all eternity with her didn't seem like a bad idea either!

So why in God's name was I running, to wherever that was?

Well, I did have reasons. The most recent one, I had slipped.

Alice, that unreliable little pixie, she'd told me there'd be no humans out there. I wasn't angry with her, though. How could I be? She'd made me happy, a miracle for all I knew. I was furious, with myself. I didn't have the restraint; the scent is just too alluring to stay away from! How did she have the strength to stay away? And this coven, this… "family."

She'd said that with her help, I wouldn't kill another human. But I did. I'd screwed up. And Alice would be mad at me; I knew she would. I wanted to make her happy, I really did. But it just seemed impossible, the whole thing. Living off of animal blood, becoming part of another coven. That just… didn't seem feasible.

Now I could see where I was going. Why, I didn't know. I was in New York, or somewhere near it. I just needed a place to… to think. Though I never was one for big cities and crowds, this was the closest place to… well, away.

I was still in the forest, the trees flashing past me.

As I hurdled into some type of clearing, a scent caught in the air. It couldn't be…

But there she was, sitting in the corner of the clearing, still as a stone. Her expression was perfectly contained, and I could tell she was trying to control her emotions. But I could still feel them; confusion, a little bit of anger, but most of all, sadness. It was so out of character for her, I had never felt anything but happiness coming from her. What had I done?

"You wanted to… leave me." Alice breathed in a tiny whisper.

"No…" I immediately shook my head. "No, Alice, I just needed some time… I needed to think about all of this."

"Well you could have just told me that, Jasper." She sighed with anxiety. "I thought that you didn't want me…"

"Alice, that's not it at all. I was just taken aback by everything. And then… well, I… slipped." I murmured, looking at the trees rather than at her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Alice said.

"Wait… you're not mad?" I asked, surprised. I was sure as heck she wouldn't be so calm.

"Jasper, of course I'm not mad. Everyone has trouble becoming a vegetarian; it's a huge change. Like I said, I'll help you. You… you shouldn't have run away. I thought… I thought you didn't want me."

That was it. Right then and there, I hated myself. I had caused her so much sadness and anxiety. I made a promise to myself suddenly. I would never cause her sadness again. She couldn't take it, and neither could I.

"Alice, I'm so sorry… I'm an idiot." I muttered. My legs carried me over to her, and she took my hand. Her hand was so tiny, mine so large, but they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly set.

"No, Jasper, it's not your fault you slipped… And the Cullens- they'll accept you, they'll-" I cut her off.

"I meant that I'm an idiot for running halfway to Canada."

Alice laughed lightly, a sound of chimes swaying in the wind. It was dazzling. "You're right," She said.

I returned a slight smile. "But how can you not be angry with me?" I suddenly asked.

"Jasper," She looked me straight in the eyes, her golden pools mesmerizing me. "I know this is all so sudden, but do you really want to know why I'm not angry with you, why I was waiting for you?"

"Yes, Alice, I do." I replied.

Alice shrugged and simply stated, "Because I love you."

Did she just say..? Had I heard her right?

"What?" I asked, the shock obvious in my voice.

"I love you."

Everything stopped. The wind that was usually whistling came to an abrupt halt. The swaying leaves were still, and then the trees seemed to disappear all together. Then the sky did, and then the forest floor. All I saw was Alice.

"You… love me?" I repeated.

"Jasper, I've loved you since the first vision I had of you. And now that you're actually here, my love is real. I love you no matter what mistakes you make. If you slip, we can get through it together."

Together. I sure liked the sound of that. Maybe… maybe with Alice, a new lifestyle wouldn't be so bad. And maybe, just maybe, I could be a Cullen. But not yet… I still had a long way to go.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

Alice smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Her smiles were contagious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't know how long we had been sitting here, but it was like… like nothing words could describe.

Our eyes never left each other; they wouldn't budge.

The positions we were in must have appeared uncomfortable, but I had never felt so… so right, in my entire existence. Alice and I both sat, perfectly still. In fact, it probably looked like we were statues. We sat facing each other, both of our hands intertwined, eyes never straying.

We may have been silent in a literal way, but its to the two of us, it was actually the opposite.

As we stared into each other's eyes, both a different color, it was as if we were having a silent conversation. We were saying everything, yet we were saying nothing at all.

Now I understood the connection. When I traveled with Peter and Charlotte, there was such a strong bond between them, and nothing could ever seem to break that bond. And they were opposites, too. Peter was always a fighter, sometimes aggressive. But Charlotte was the opposite; she was quiet and calm. But they loved each other. I guess the saying "opposites attract" wasn't as silly as it seemed. Were Alice and I opposites? She was happy, and she was one that could express her emotions freely. I kept mine bottled up, it was actually a bit ironic that I _wasn't_ good at expressing my emotions.

And the silent conversations between Peter and Charlotte, it was something I never understood. It was like the only thing they saw was each other. Now, that was Alice and I. Of course, Peter and Charlotte's situation wasn't as long lasting as Alice's and mine.

But I wasn't ready to move. And I knew she wasn't either. I realized that being with her, silent and still, I was perfectly happy. And happiness was something that I was used to feeling.

I broke the silence that had lasted God knows how long.

"Alice?" I whispered. At first she seemed startled by the sudden noise, but then stepped back into reality.

"Yes?" She murmured.

"You know, I've never really believed in love at first sight." I paused. "But I'm starting to think that anything is possible."

Alice's smile that still hadn't left her rosy lips widened.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Well the suns already up…" Alice moved her head a quarter of an inch towards the sky. Hmm, I hadn't noticed the sudden daylight. I hadn't even noticed Alice's now sparkling skin, along with my own. Hers was much more beautiful, though. The sparkling matched her personality.

"I think this is the first time I've ever said this, but time flies," I said. At least, when I was with her it did. "Time has always been a difficult matter for me…"

"I know _exactly _what you mean." Alice whispered.

"Alice, I'm ready." I suddenly declared.

"For wha-" Alice blanked out, in another world, another time. Eventually, she drifted back into reality. "Jasper, are you sure?" She asked.

I took a breath. "I'm sure."

Alice smiled and took my hand, and we stood.

Hunting animals wasn't something I'd ever imagined was possible. That is, until Alice showed me that it was. As I dropped the limp elk, I met Alice's eyes, which were filled with happiness and hope.

"You did it." Alice smiled.

"We did it." I corrected.

Alice glided over to me, dancing, with unattainable grace. "The Cullens are going to love you." She muttered. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm not ready for that yet." I returned.

"I know." Alice put on a fake pout, but broke it by laughing. A herd of deer suddenly trotted into the area we were.

"Shall we?" Alice asked.

I crinkled my nose at the smell of their blood, but still, answered, "We Shall."

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed Jasper's POV.**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy. Don't you want me to be happy? (:**

**Story Suggestion: Twilight Awakening by ****_bellabriggs. _Really great Post BD. **

**Well, goodbye for now, faithful readers!**


	26. Yes

**Hola people. Man, my reviewers are going down. Have y'all lost interest in this story or something?Oh and to anonymous reviewer **_Crivania_**, I didn't "abandon the story" after not updating for three days(: The only reason I updated so frequently towards the beginning and middle of the story is because I was super inspired. But, you know, as you write, things change… But no, I'm not going to quit this story, I just can't update EVERY single day. **

**Well we are back to Alice's POV. The rest of the story will be hers, due to the fact that this is **_**her **_**past, it's her story.**

* * *

Hopeful didn't even begin to cover how I was feeling. Amazed, that was close, but for a vampire, words meant little.

Jasper was doing fairly well as a vegetarian. He slipped every once in a while, that was perfectly normal ,though. It was still exceedingly difficult for him, but he usually had enough strength to only survive on animals. And he didn't want to kill humans either, he knew it was wrong.

It had only been three months since I'd found him, and my visions were already filled with the Cullens. I was just about bouncing out of my own skin. I was ready. And I was beginning to see that Jasper was almost ready as well. Almost.

I was going to have Edward's room, whether we liked it or not. Jasper and I had laughed when we saw his reaction; he didn't take it quite as well as we'd hoped for. But then again, me and Jasper were a very strange couple, even for our kind. Emmett and Rosalie were very physical with their relationship, which wasn't to be ashamed of. Carlisle and Esme loved each other dearly; they were connected, like forces drew them together. But Jasper and I, we were… different, very different. Sometimes we would just stare at each other for days on end, hands intertwined, speaking only through our minds. Our silent conversations were a special part of us that neither of us would ever forget nor lose.

And we did sometimes get involved physically, but the two of us were more of the emotional pair. Not that I didn't enjoy it, or anything. We just weren't as… flamboyant about it as some other couples were like Emmett and Rose.

I knew that it was going to be soon. We were already gradually making our way closer to Alaska, though neither of us was positively aware of it. But the future was clear; the next chapter of our life would begin soon. Jasper constantly had his doubts about their acceptance of us, but mostly him. But I we reassure him, I knew what was going to happen. Carlisle was extremely compassionate, and he would feel nothing but sympathy and acceptance for Jasper and his scarred past, once he got past the confusion. Esme's motherly nature would take over, and we would be considered part of the family the moment we arrived. Edward and I were going to be best friends, I could already tell. Emmett… well, Emmett would be Emmett no matter what. Rosalie, though, was going to be her usual stubborn and vain self. That was just Rosalie.

A new picture interrupted my thoughts, yet another one of our future family. I smiled and welcomed the vision.

"_Please, tell me more of this mysterious past, Alice. Edward tells me you believe you had these premonitions as a human, I haven't heard much about that particular subject in all of my years of studying." Carlisle was intrigued, inching to hear me speak._

"_Like I said, I awoke in Mississippi. The first thing I could remember was a vision, of Jasper." I looked to my left at a tense, yet somewhat hopeful Jasper and smiled. "It didn't take me long to figure out what I was, and that what I had seen was the future. And I knew I had to find Jasper, and with my visions to guide me, he and I were united." I explained. "Then I knew that we had to find you all, and that we were going to be a part of your family… that is, if you don't mind." I looked up sheepishly._

"_What?!" Rosalie demanded. _

"_Rosalie!" Esme scolded. "Of course we will welcome both of you; I can see there is no harm." Esme smiled warmly at Jasper and I._

"_But they just got here! And look at that one, he's covered in… in scars!" She gestured to Jasper, who flinched._

"_Yes, Jasper, please tell us about this, unless you feel uncomfortable of course." Carlisle said. Edward studied Jasper intently._

"_It's incredible…" He murmured. Carlisle looked at Jasper once more. Jazz squeezed my hand harder, and I squeezed back._

"_It's ok, Jasper, tell them." I encouraged. Jasper nodded once and began his story._

It was going to be soon, sooner than I had thought.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, my Alice?" He muttered back.

I took a breath. "It's time." Jasper's smile faded the tiniest bit.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Jazz."

I expected him to nod, or agree or something, but he didn't reply. Was there something wrong? Wasn't he ready for this? Weren't we (for the most part) past the last minute doubts of the rest of our lives with the Cullens?

"Is something wrong, Jasper?" I asked; a little worried.

"Alice," Jasper sighed. "There's been something… well something I've been meaning to… to ask you. I mean, I suppose it's silly, since we already are soul mates and everything, but this… Well, it's kind of tradition and… I guess I've been a little indecisive about it, I suppose that's why you haven't seen it… But now that we're so close to joining them I think…"

"Jasper, just say whatever you need to say."

Jasper took a deep breath, and was about to open his mouth, but then I saw it.

I gasped out loud at my vision, but then was silent once I saw Jasper.

There Jasper sat, on one knee, though I was so short he was still taller than my waist. I couldn't speak, but my smile was probably a mile long.

"Alice," Jasper began. "Will you marry me?"

If I were human, my knees would have given out and buckled beneath me. I couldn't believe it; Jasper had asked me to marry him. I was so… shocked, but the good kind of shocked. It was the kind of shock when you get exactly what you want for your birthday, or when you get an unexpected miracle. But this was better.

I stared into Jasper's beautiful golden eyes, and, though I knew my voice was going to be a tiny squeak, I answered him.

"Yes."

* * *

**Sorry it was SO short. It was a filler, really.**

**But they're getting married! How sweet is that? Next chapter will be the wedding! But it's going to be very different from any other wedding, with only a bride and a groom, so brace yourself. **

**Don't you guys love Alice and Jasper? Cuz I do.**

**Review!**


	27. Beginning Forever

**

* * *

**

Thank you for my wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I know you are all excited for the wedding, and so am I, so let's get to it. Keep in mind that this will not be the traditional wedding. They're vampires for crying out loud!

**Ready? Cue the romance, and, ACTION!**

* * *

Today was the day. The first day of the rest day of my life; the day where it would all be certain, where everything would matter. I was getting married today.

I didn't think I was nervous. No, nervous wasn't right word. Ready. I was ready. I hadn't seen Jasper all day due to the fact that I had insisted on doing this traditionally. Well, it ended up that that was pretty much the _only _part that was going to be traditional.

The wedding was going to be… ours. It wasn't going to be the usual wedding with the same vows and the giving away of the bride from the father (partly because I didn't have a father yet). We had prepared our own vows, I had mine memorized by heart. I didn't know who was coming, we didn't send out any invitations. The minister didn't have the long reading of the vows with us saying "I do" at the end. No, we had that part. And it was going to be perfect.

Designing my wedding dress was definitely enjoyable. Jasper was my inspiration, and I knew he would love it. I had made sure that I looked like a princess; this was supposed to be like a fairytale. Every little girl dreams of having the wedding of their dreams, and now it was my time to shine. My dress was a beautiful white, to a vampire's eyes it was almost tinted with a bit of cream. The dress was strapless and was accented with an embroidered lace. I personally loved the texture; there were small patches of white flowers in some spots, along with a lacy bottom. The veil had the same accenting flowers as the dress, and I made sure not to make the veil too long, so it wouldn't completely swallow my short hair. I loved it, it wasn't too fancy. And he would love it too.

Jasper was waiting for me inside of the church at this very moment. I stood next to the chapel doors, a huge smile plastered on my face, tapping my foot impatiently. I wanted to see him, more than anything. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him.

Just then, I heard the organ start playing. The Wedding March. It was time.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors, and looked around the chapel. There were a couple church ladies in the back on the church, each holding bouquets, they probably came to weddings for the joy of it. Each of them wore shocked smiles, staring at me. The rows were empty, but I didn't mind. This was Jasper and I's wedding. The minister stood in the back of the chapel, motioning for me to come forward. I walked step by step, as slowly as I could possibly manage. But I was so eager to get to Jasper.

I saved Jasper for last. I stared ahead of myself until I arrived next to him, and then, I looked at him.

Jasper was… indescribable. He wore very nice jeans, and a Southern shirt that had him written all over it. To finish it off, he wore the most perfect cowboy boots. God, I loved him. His blonde hair was beautiful and wrapped around his head in the most graceful fashion. The contrast of his skin against the stained glass windows behind him was incredible. I saved his eyes until the end.

Though I knew it wasn't possible, it looked like he was going to cry. It looked like tears were suspended in his eyes as he stared into mine, which probably looked the same. Tears of joy would be exploding if I were human, I knew it.

Jasper and I took each other's hand in a swift motion, and the minister started.

"Jasper, do you take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He took a deep breath and started. "Alice, as much as I could promise to take you as my wife, I know you would be more than that. You will always mean more to me than words can describe, but I will try my best. Marriage is a symbol of commitment and that is what I feel. I am committed to hold you and cherish you, to love you, and to be there for you forever. And now, today, I promise to stay by your side through all eternity, and will be the best soul mate I possibly can. Alice, you've showed me what love is, and I'm ready. I'm ready to begin eternity with you."

The church ladies in the back all wiped tears from their eyes, and I wished I could do the same.

"Jasper, please place the ring on Alice's finger."

Jasper nodded, and then slipped the ring on my finger, a perfect fit.

"Alice, do you take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I choked back a sob that was suspended in my throat from Jasper's words, and spoke.

"Jasper… you're, you're anything I could ever dream of. You're my prince charming, and I'm more than ready to be yours. And as silly as this seems, this wedding is a symbol to me. It symbolizes a beginning, the beginning of us. And I promise that I will be yours as long as we both exist. So, you'll be my cowboy, and I'll be your pixie. And we'll spend eternity, side by side, together." I finished with a small smile, tears still hovering in my eyes.

"Alice, please place the ring on Jasper's finger."

My hand swiftly slid the ring on his ring fingers, and I felt a surge of bliss travel through my body.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper smiled and leaned forward. I stood on my tip toes, and Jasper's lips touched mine, shaping mine, fitting perfectly. The second our lips met, I felt the feeling that… that this was real. I really had Jasper. He was really, truly, mine.

He pulled away too quickly, and the women in the back of the chapel were clapping and crying at the same time.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." I returned. Jasper just shook his head and leaned forward to kiss me again. This time, it was my kind of kiss.

And we didn't care that the minister and the church ladies were watching us. We didn't care that we probably looked like a crazy, young couple. We didn't care. All we cared about was each other. We had each other. That was all that mattered.

Before releasing me, Jasper whispered something in my ear.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Whitlock?" He asked, and I could hear the grin on his lips.

I opened my mouth, and answered the only word I could think to answer.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Alice really does get her fairytale ending. I'm so happy for her. After all that she's been through, she most definitely deserves someone as amazing as Jasper.**

**I'm sad to say that this story will be coming to an end soon. It's going to be hard for me to end this, though, this story is my baby. :( I have an idea for my next story though, and I'm excited about it... (:**

**Please review; tell me what you thought of their personalized vows. I had to think about them.**

**sprinkledwithtwilight XX**


	28. A Strong Pixie and an Alaskan Cowboy

Jasper scowled as he finished the immense polar bear and pushed it aside. Neither of us really had a liking for them, but we really did need to get used to the arctic animals. I had only seen one snow tiger which Jasper offered to me, being the gentlemen that he is. They weren't as bad as the polar bears, whose blood tasted… frozen. But what else could be expected in Alaska, anyway?

We were near Petersburg now, and my visions told me that the Cullens were North of Denali, somewhere near Fairbanks. But at the rate we were traveling at now, we wouldn't see them for weeks. When Jasper and I were together, we had a tendency of getting easily distracted.

But our distractions weren't a bad thing, not at all. And we had an excuse anyway; this was sort of our honeymoon. Neither of us had the urge to fly across the world, when it didn't matter where we were, as long as we were together. So, Jasper had insisted that his be like the traditional honeymoon, and ran me bride style deep into the forest on the first night. And for the rest of the night, I was in heaven. Vampire heaven, that is.

In mid-stride towards a mama polar bear, a vision appeared.

_I gazed out the window onto the glorious view of Alaska, seeing every detail from so high up. I saw glaciers melting down the mountains, frozen lakes sparkling, and the snow fluttering down from the puffy clouds. Jasper massaged my shoulders from behind me, also marveling at the view._

"_I told you this was the best room," I smiled, looking away and into his eyes._

"_Yes, but I'm not sure, _he _is going to be happy about it." _

"_Jasper," I sighed, "Edward is very kind and forgiving, he'll give us his room in a heartbeat." Jasper tensed and his head whipped to the door. _

"_Fine, but you're doing the talking." He murmured. I nodded, and waited. Edward would pause on the bottom stair… now, smelling us. He would take three strides to make it up the stairs and enter in 3…2…_

_The door flew open and he froze, eyes locked with mine._

Hello Edward, _I thought. Edward's mouth dropped open and he took a step back towards the doorway. "Who-what-how??" He stammered, shaking his head with disbelief. _

"_I'm Alice," I spoke out loud now. "And this is Jasper," Jasper nodded sharply, and squeezed his hand even tighter around mine. _

"_A-And you're here… because?" _

"_Well, because you're my brother!" I exclaimed. Edward's eyes shot to the top of his forehead, nearly touching his bronze hair that was messy and tossed. He opened his mouth to yell out the one word that I knew was coming, and I giggled._

"_CARLISLE!"_

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, now at my side, playing with my short hair.

"Edward might be the slightest bit confused when we first meet him," I grinned, remembering his priceless expression from whenever I had called him my brother. Just then, the sun peeked out from behind the fluffy clouds, shining down on our skin. Jasper ran his fingers up and down my back in a slow motion, it felt like feathers. Though I wasn't the least bit cold, my body gave an involuntary shiver.

"That's embarrassing," I muttered, but I was still smiling.

"I don't think so, I think it's cute," He replied, doing it again. So, with little effort, I sprung from the spot I was in and ended up about twenty yards away from him.

"Am I still 'cute'?" I teased.

"Adorable." He murmured. I growled in a playful way, and Jasper raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, I heard a small rustle in the trees, which I knew was just some woodland creature, and Jasper turned to it, his back towards mine. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, I bent down and sculpted a flawless snowball in a millisecond, and hurled it at him. The snowball sped through the air, my aim perfect, and it hit his back, exploding back into tiny flakes at the contact. Jasper turned around in a sharp movement and stared at me incredulously.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" He asked.

"Did I?" I challenged.

"Well," He paused. "If not, then I didn't do this!" A snowball came from behind his back, hitting my leg and shattering back down to the ground in millions of petite flakes. I stared at the falling snow for a second, and then leaped onto Jasper, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey! Pixie's aren't supposed to be this strong!" He accused, though I knew he wasn't fighting back at all. If that were the case, I'd be toast. If there was one thing Jasper knew, it was how to fight.

"And cowboys aren't supposed to be living in Alaska." I returned.

"You're right," He sighed, loosening his grip on my hand. "I guess that means I have to go back to Texas…"

"Not so fast," I grinned and leaned into his lips, ours meeting at once. Jasper ran his fingers through my hair in a passionate manner, and I did the same. Partly because so much lust was coming from him, and partly because… well, because I loved him. But then, I pushed away, falling out of his grasp and into the soft snow that didn't feel cold at all.

"Jasper, we're getting distracted again." I pointed out, my eyes on his face which was sparkling like diamonds.

"I wouldn't call you a distraction, Alice." He said.

"Jazz, as much as I love you, we are supposed to be with our family."

"Family…" He mumbled.

"Family," I repeated with certainty.

"How long?" He wondered.

"Well if we run, we could make it by tomorrow night." Jasper froze; eyes full of shock. "Tomorrow?" He whispered.

"But it _is _going to be sunny, and we don't want to risk anything, so… We won't leave yet." Jasper relaxed again and pulled me back into his lap. The sun was climbing towards the southern end of the sky; it was going to be a beautiful sunset indeed. "So instead, let's do something cheesy and romantic," I grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, relieved that we weren't leaving so soon.

"How about we gaze into the sky and watch the sun set?" I suggested, already knowing his answer.

"That sounds… perfect." Jasper replied. I nodded in agreement and met his eyes, his beautiful topaz eyes.

We stayed that way for a long time, the sun long forgotten, setting without either of us noticing. We were talking to each other through emotions and eyes, something that only he and I were capable of doing. And when I read his eyes, they were filled with love. Love for me. But there was something else… not quite eagerness… but something…

I recognized this feeling; it was something I had been feeling for a long time. He was ready. Yes, Jasper could say that he was not ready, he could deny it. But he was. He was ready to have a family. I was ready.

_We _were ready.

* * *

**Just had to put that chapter name. I don't care if it's too long for a chapter name, I like it :D  
I hoped you enojoyed this chapter. I wanted to put in some cute fluff between the two loverbirds.  
Thanks for my loverly reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad y'all enjoyed the wedding.**

**Please review this one!  
Por favor? I will love you forever.  
He he. Well... farwell, readers!  
~sprinkledwithtwilight.**


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Come on, Jazz," I tugged his hand along ever so eagerly through the snowy forest, the Cullen's beautiful mansion coming into view. The inside was going to be just a remarkable as the outside, I would have to remember to compliment Esme's designing.

"Alice… are you sure you're ready for this?" Jasper asked, doubt clear in his voice. I stopped dead in my tracks, and pivoted around to face him. With a small smile on my face, and took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Jasper, are you really asking _me_ if _I'm _ready?" He shrugged slightly and waited for me to continue. "Are _you _ready?"

"Now that I think about it…" He trailed off. "Yes."

"Good!" I grinned. "You're going to love them, I know you will."

"If you say so." Jasper chuckled.

"I do say so. They're going to… complete us, Jazz. They'll be the last piece to our puzzle, the cherry on top, the kindlers to our hearts."

"Alice, you don't even realize how cheesy that sounds," Jasper teased.

"Hey, say what's on your mind, that's my philosophy."

Jasper shook his head and put his hands on my cheeks, cradling my head. "I love you."

"I love you too, but Edward and Emmett are going to be back soon and I am determined

to get the room I want." I said firmly. The view from Edward's room was practically calling my name. "That one, up to the right," I pointed.

"It's a lovely house," Jasper nodded towards its direction.

"It is. How does spending the next majority of our life here sound?" I asked.

"It sounds-" In the middle of his sentence, the front door of the house opened and Carlisle stood in the entry, motionless, about to greet us.

"Hi Carlisle!" I exclaimed. All of the calmness on his face twisted into confusion and shock. Oops, I suppose getting too ahead of myself wasn't that good of an idea. But I couldn't help but giggle, and Jasper smiled the tiniest bit, yet still tense and nervous.

"Come on," I whispered, leading Jasper towards Carlisle. Jasper took a deep breath, gave my hand a squeeze, and the two of us took a step through the crunchy snow.

And together, we walked forward to face our eternity.


End file.
